The Hot Seat
by ellie2498
Summary: This week on the Hot Seat: Gwen! Next week: Noah!
1. Owen

Owen walked into the confessional booth. "Hey everybody! Chris told me to come in here and said I had to answer questions... Which I guess would be these, sitting in front of me, hahaha! Okay, first question, from mgoldberg,

'If you come back for a fifth season, do you think you could win?'

If I came back for a fifth season, that'd be awesome! I'd get to see all my friends again, like Noah, and Duncan, and Justin, and Geoff, and DJ, and Tyler, and Trent... I don't think I deserve the money though. Everyone else is such a better competitor than me. I already won once, and I came back in Total Drama Action just to sabotage my friends! What kind of person does that? I'd like to come back, but not necessarily to win.

Next question, from... Guest? Who's that? Anyway, it says:

'Owen- You showed attraction to Blaineley after her debut. So, who do you prefer, Blaineley or Izzy?'

To clear things up, I was only being nice to Blaineley! I would never think about dating her! Oh... Can we not let her see this? She's great and all, but just a _little _bossy. Okay, a lot bossy! She makes a terrible wife! I would definitely have to go with Izzy!

CharlieHarperFan88 says,

'Owen, who do you think is better, John Cena or The Rock?'

Hm, that's a tough call. I'm sure they're both great guys, but I'd have to go with John Cena. I lost all of my respect for the Rock, er, Dwayne Johnson, when he made that toothfairy movie, hahaha! That's just embarrasing!

This one's from Fireworks and Chocolate-

'Who are you dating since you broke up with Izzy?'

I'm not dating anyone at the moment. I like to keep my options open! Well, no... To tell you the truth, all of the girls from the competition that aren't already dating someone else, scare me. Like Courtney, oh no. And Heather, actually, I don't know if she's dating Al or not... And Eva... I don't want to go there.

Okay, creative168-

'Why do you like Justin?'

He's a great guy! Have you ever met him? He's also quite the looker, but you didn't hear it from me.

Humanish asked two questions! First,

'Who is your biffle on the show?'

I've made so many good friends here, but I'd have to say Noah! He's so funny and awesome! I love him, I mean, I love being around him!

'Also, are you bi?'

Um, isn't that a little personal? Well, I'm not, I just treat guys and girls as equals! I would never date one of my friends! I mean, I have girl friends, or friends-that-are-girls, so I guess I would date them, or some of them, but never a dude! Also, I don't know if you've noticed, but I tend to trip over my words a lot and the wrong things just kinda, come out, you know what I'm sayin'?

Oh my gosh, .GirlxX asked six questions! I feel so special!

'Do you ever miss being with Izzy?'

I know I'm supposed to say no, but sometimes, I do. I think of her bright green eyes, or her crazy orange hair, and... I need a minute...

'Did you two ever get back together?'

Well, no, not officially, but I hope in the future that maybe...?

'If my head were a brick of cheese, would you go cannibal?'

It's hard to know for sure, but I do love cheese... hmhmhm, cheese.

'How much food do you eat a day?'

Well, I've never actually counted how much, but let's see... Five meals a day, of course with snacks in between... Hm...

'Do you still like health food?'

Not really. After I tried eating healthy, then I had to go and eat Chef's cooking for another season and that kind of threw me off my plan. I could start again, but nachos are just so good! Not to mention all that health food made me gassy, heh heh.

'I love you big guy you're so funny!'

Hehehe, that's not a question, but I'm flattered!

I have to go and eat something now! It's been almost fifteen minutes since I last ate! Bye everybody!"

* * *

**Well that was Owen! I hope you guys liked it! This week on the hot seat is... Lindsay! Send in your questions!**


	2. Lindsay

"Oh my gosh! I got so many questions, yay! This is almost as good as Tyler coming back!

This question is from XxSullen. Lifty .GirlxX:

'Have you ever been mentally tested?'

What does that even mean? Oh, one time I had to go into this white room and there was this lady and she asked me a bunch of hard questions! I didnt like it! Then she told my parents something, and they told me I was "special," but I already knew that! I'm like, one-of-a-kind!

'We all know Beth is your best friend after Total Drama, but who was your best friend BEFORE Total Drama?'

I have like, SO many friends back in my high school! They're all rooting for me to win! Isn't that so nice?

'Does Tyler (you're brown headed boyfriend) ever get mad at you for forgetting his name?'

What are you talking about? I always remember Tyrone's name! He's like, the best boyfriend ever! He would never get mad at me!

'After you took The Drop of Shame, where did you land?'

I landed in like, France or Pants or something. Or was it Kansas?

This one says "Fireworks and Chocolate!" I love fireworks AND chocolate! Chocolate is so delicious, and fireworks are so cool! My dog doesn't like fireworks though. She always runs away on the Fourth of June because there's too many fireworks. Okay, the question says,

'Hey Lindsay, do you remember who Tyler is?'

Of course I do, we've already been over this! Tyler is my boyfriend! Like, duh! He always wears that cute little sweatervest, it's adorable!" Far, far away from there, Tyler facepalms, and Noah just rolls his eyes at the thought of being Lindsay's boyfriend.

"Loligothette? Is that how you say it? I don't know what that is! Well, the questions say,

'How big are your boobs, Lindsay?'

I'm not going to tell you! There are sherberts in this world, and I bet they would like to know, so I'm not going to say that I wear double D's!

'How are you and Tyler doing?'

Why are all these questions about Tyler? Don't you want to know like, what my favorite color is? It's pink and sparkly, by the way!

'Did you have a crush on Trent during TDI?'

Trent... Is that the fat guy? No, that's Omar... Oh, you mean the guy with the guitar! Well, he's sweet and all, but he's no Tyler.

'Who is your best friend, besides Beth?'

I really like Lefonda and Britney, they were both on my team... Um, does a boyfriend count as a best friend? Oh, I also like Omar, he was nice to me on the island! He liked my pony bike!

'Do you dye your hair blonde?'

Of course not! Did Heather tell you that? Yeah, she's a real b-i-c-h! I'm too pretty to be anything but a natural blonde!

'What would you say is your dream job?'

Well, I'm too pretty to work for a living, but being a model would be fun! Or remember when I designed that adorable outfit for Tyler? I wanna be a fashion designer! Even though I lost that challenge... Well, Heather was a judge, and she's not stylish at all, so that explains it!

This one is from Gwen. Okay, that name sounds SO familiar, do I know you from somewhere? Hm...

'Why did you like Heather in season 1?'

I didn't know she was pure evil back then! I thought she was going to help me win, or at least take me to the final three, so I would do what I had to! I mean, what would you do?

Oh my gosh, this next question is from Heather! She must've known I was talking about her!

'Who would want Lindsay to answer questions but I'll ask why are you such an idiot?'

Hey, that's mean! I'm not answering that, because it's not true!

Oh, Beth asked me a question!

'Heyyyy BFF I've got a question... Tyler or Justin?'

Obviously Tyler! Jesse is hot and all, but he was really mean in the movie thing! You were there, you should know! Plus, if I take Tyler, then you can have Justin all to yourself, right bestie?

Heroi Oscura asked,

'Lindsay, what is 34532-98-7651565*0/674?'

Ummm... 3?

Was that the last question? I guess so! Well, that was fun, you guys!"

* * *

**I tried to make this as stupid as possible, but I'm afraid my IQ is too high to try to act like her. Please leave me a real review! Also, leave a question (or more) for next week's contestant: Bridgette!**


	3. Bridgette Part 1

**Okay real quick- I got 32 questions last week, so I'm doing half of them today and half of them tomorrow, just to avoid it being _super_ long. That, and I'm kind of a tad bit lazy. Also, if you have any last minute or follow-up questions, then feel free to ask them! Now without further ado, Bridgette!**

* * *

"Aww, it's so sweet of you guys to send me all these questions! I didn't know I was such a fan favorite!

Okay, the first questions are from Fireworks and Chocolate:

'Are you still dating Geoff?'

Of course! I would never think of dating another guy! We're perfect for each other.

'Are you friends with Dawn? You guys seem compatible as friends, water and earth.'

Well, I haven't ever really talked to the new cast, but I might have to talk to her at some point, so I guess if you say we could be friends, then we could be?

'Can you kiss a pole again?'

Of course not! That was a one time thing!

Aceman88 asks:

'Hey Bridge, since you and Geoff are hormonal enough to kiss each other for hours, have you yet gone the 'next level'? By that I mean had sex?'

Aren't these questions monitored? And who would be pervertive enough to want to know that? Well, it says in my contract that I have to answer every question honestly, so yes, okay? Just don't tell everyone else!

Thank you so much sierraandcody625 for all of the questions! It really means a lot!

'Do you have any siblings? If so, how many, what are their names, and who is your fave sibling?'

I have a little brother named Jacob, who is _so _annoying, but my older sister Meloney is cool. She's the one who taught me how to surf. But now I think she's mad at me because I'm a better surfer and famous and all that...

'Have you won any surfing championships?'

I don't like to brag, but yeah, I've won a few.

'What is your favorite animal?'

Definitely dolphins, since I'm a surfer. They're so cute, and so smart!

'If you could have one dream job, what would it be?'

If I could surf for a living, it would definitely be that. Maybe Geoff and I could surf as a team! That would be the best job in the world!

'Geoff and you are soo cute! So, what do you like the most about him?'

Aw, thanks! I don't know what I like the most about him, maybe his cuteness, maybe his optimistic personality... There's just so much to choose from!

'Also, who are your best friends in Total Drama?'

I made a lot of good friends on the show! Courtney, Gwen, and Leshawna were so nice to me on the island, and so was DJ. Owen and Beth are pretty good friends of mine too. And obviously Geoff, but that was kinda implied.

These next four questions are from SargentEpsilon:

'How tough was it trying to patch things up between Gwen and Courtney after what happened on World Tour?'

Very tough. I tried to get them to be friends again, but I just can't get Courtney to lighten up! I mean, so what if your boyfriend cheated on you with your best friend? I would be mad at Duncan, not at Gwen. Aren't you supposed to trust your boyfriend to not kiss other girls? It was just as much his fault as it was hers.

'Why the beep were you so quick to turn on Gwen in the 1st aftermath show of season 2 even after watching the episodes leading up to it?'

I just couldn't help but imagine myself in Trent's shoes. I would be devastated if Geoff broke up with me if I was only trying to help! Plus Trent's a great guy, and he doesn't deserve that kind of heartbreak.

'Who among the show's female competitors would a straight guy or lesbian girl with your taste in people consider for a relationship?'

Are you basically asking who would I date if I had to date a girl? Wellll... Gwen is really funny and laid back, not unlike Geoff, but that's all I'm going to say.

'In the episode "Phobia Factor", you identified solitude in a forest as your most significant fear. Did that change between then and now?'

No, I never really came over that fear, even though I was supossed to. I'm also afraid of not being around Geoff for a long time, but being alone in the woods is freaking scary.

The last two questions of the day are from Issamel:

'What do you hate the most: not being with Geoff, Chris McLean, or Chef's cooking?'

I don't like being away from Geoff, I hate Chris for obvious reasons, and Chef's cooking is the worst, especially when he made dolphin wieners. I hate them all equally! Can I use that as my answer? It's an honest answer!

'Also, have you ever been attacked by a shark while surfing?'

Thankfully, no, but I've gotten close! I'm not as clumsy in the water as I am on land, so that helps. One day I was surfing with some friends of mine and a shark came barreling towards us. We were able to out-swim it and get on land fast enough, but it could have been _very_ bad!"

* * *

**Again, I'll update the second half of Bridgette's interview tomorrow, but if you have any more questions, feel free to send them in. Also, if you're dying to see someone in the hot seat next, PM me! I think I want to do a guy next week, but if you want to see your favorite character next week, just ask! I'll tell you who I'm doing tomorrow. -Ellie**


	4. Bridgette Part 2

**Part 2!**

* * *

"Wow I'm back for more! This is so cool!

Lulukaty asks:

'Bridgette, did you write the song you sang to Geoff when he was mad at you for kissing Alejandro?'

Of course! If I didn't write it myself, then I would feel wrong for not singing from my heart. I had to say I was sorry in the sincerest way possible.

'Which couple is better: Duncan and Courtney, or Duncan and Gwen?'

That one is tough, since I'm friends with Courtney _and _Gwen, and being with Duncan makes them both happy. I'm kind of afraid to answer, but I think Gwen is a better fit because Courtney kept trying to change Duncan, not to mention all of the times they broke up, only to get back together again. Gwen and Duncan also share a lot of common interests, so that helps.

XxSullenLiftyGirlxX says,

'Bridgette, how did you and Geoff get the job as co hosts for Aftermath?'

They didn't pick us, they just asked all of the contestants that weren't competing at the time, and we were the only ones that wanted to.

'Were there other people considered for it?'

They thought about using Chris and Chef, but they already have too much screentime. No one can stand to look at them for that long. Then, they thought about Blaineley and Josh, but I think they were ruled out because they're too annoying.

'Are you even from Canada? If so, what part?'

Yeah, I was born and raised in Nova Scotia.

'Do you feel that you were unfairly kicked off in World Tour?'

Yes and no. Obviously I was played by Alejandro, and that was unfair, but I don't think I would've won anyway. Plus, competing without Geoff just wasn't as fun.

Okay, these questions are from Mickeymouse4everz,

'Did you care about winning in TDA at all?'

Sure I cared about winning. I didn't expect to be voted off in the second episode!

'When did you get into surfing?'

I got into surfing when I was really little. Ever since my first time on a board, I've loved it!

'If you and Geoff broke up again, would you date Ezekiel?'

Ew! Why would I do that? He's an animal! Even before, when he was semi-normal, I still wouldn't date that sexist creep!

I have even _more _questions from SargentEpsilon, and they are:

'What is your take on the part Justin played in Gwen's rough experience during season 2?'

Justin was definitely a lot meaner in TDA then from what I remember in TDI. He was like a weaker version of Alejandro, like we need another version of _that._ I don't like when people play the game dirty like that. Just play it fair, you know? Gwen didn't need that on top of everything else.

'I get that you never overcame your main fear of forest solitude, but did any additional fears spring up besides the one about being too far from Geoff?'

I think being on the show has made me a lot tougher around all of the gross bugs and rodents that would magically appear in our cabins.

'During season 4, did you undergo any 'toxic changes' that weren't shown on T.V.?'

My hair kind of fell out a bit, but nothing compared to the 'changes' that Dakota girl went through. I hope they don't send me back there next season.

Um, I think these last questions are from contestents.

Scott? Oh, is that the guy from fourth season that got eaten by a shark or something? Poor guy. He asked:

'Did you dye your hair?'

No, I'm a natural blonde. Why do you ask?

'How great did it feel to know that you cheated on your one boyfriend over Alejandro's looks?'

What? It didn't feel great at all! And if I could take all of that back, I would!

'Is it true that you stole five surfboards from the Surf Shop?'

No! I would never steal! Okay, what I said earlier, about being sorry for this creep, I take back.

'Is it true that you were originally born in America?'

I already said, I was born in Nova Scotia.

'Do you support gay rights?'

Um, I guess if dating someone of the same sex makes people happy, then sure?

Now there's a girl named Zoey...

'OH MY GOSH SCOTT LEAVE HER ALONE! Anyway Bridgette, you and Geoff have a great relationship how do you do it?'

Thank you! I take it you don't like this 'Scott' guy either? I guess Geoff and I have a lot of things in common, and... I don't know... Wait, aren't you the one dating that 'Mike' kid? Oh my gosh, you guys are so cute! I don't think you need my advice!

Oh, this question is from Geoff!

'Hey babe! What's up? Anyway, my question is: If I wasn't your boyfriend who would you go out with?'

Aw, I couldn't imagine going out with anyone but you! But if I had to pick someone, I would have to say DJ, since he's so kind and friendly.

Ugh, Heather. 'I just saw I got through to Total Drama All Stars! Too bad loser. Anyway, my question is who is your best male friend apart from Geoff?'

Well, that would either be DJ or Owen. They're both great guys.

Alright, last question, from Leshawna:

'Hey girl! Leshanwa in the review! My question is: Who are your top 10 favourite contestants?'

Okay, obviously Geoff, then Gwen, you, and Courtney, DJ, Owen, Trent, Beth, and Lindsay.

Well, that was pretty painless, I guess. Thanks for all the questions!"

* * *

**I'm sorry if I'm getting any info wrong... I'm just kinda guessing... And the whole part about Nova Scotia I had to google since I live in America... But anyways... The next character on the hot seat will be Cody! (since he's like, the best freakin' character) Send in your Cody questions, like "What kind of deodorant does he use?" "How many freckles are on his back?" "What song does he sing in the shower?" and "How many nights a week does he sleep facing west?" Usually, these questions would take a six-month analysis to answer, but if you want, they can all be answered next Saturday! And kudos to you if you knew exactly what I was just talking about ;)**


	5. Cody Part 1

**This chapter will be in two parts, because there are a butt-load of questions. Also, I don't own Total Drama, no matter how many times I wish I did.**

* * *

"Hey! The Codester here, ready to answer all your super awesome questions! I'm so psyched to be here!

Oh no. OH NO. The first questions are from someone named Coderrafan4. Please tell me that isn't Sierra! If it is... I don't even want to know.

'Why is it you feel the need to insult Sierra?'

I don't directly insult her, do I? And how would you feel if someone stole all of your toothbrushes and underwear!

'After seeing Gwen would and will cheat on you if went out with her, why did you still like her?'

If she was going out with me, there's still a chance that she would love me so much that she wouldn't cheat. A guy can dream, right?

'Still pushing away the people that love you?'

Okay Sierra, if you mean you, then no. We're friends now, remember? Best friends maybe, but that's it.

'What are your thoughts on One Direction?'

I don't particularly like them, I don't dislike them. They're definitely not as good as The Drama Brothers, even if they are more successful.

'Last question I promise, is there absolutely any hope for Coderra?'

Huh, well, we're kind of... _just friends_ at the moment. I've grown used to the persistent stalkering though.

NoCo lover (NoCo?):

'Hey Cody, on a scale of 1 outta 10, how much do you love Noah?'

Um... I don't _love _him, but we're pretty good friends, so 6?

CharlieHarperFan88 asks:

'Who's the better geek? Steve Urkel from "Family Matters" or Sheldon Cooper from "The Big Bang Theory"?'

I would have to go with Steve Urkel, just because he's pretty much the first geek ever, so he sets the stereotype.

'Have you ever tried "Gangnam Style"?'

Of course! That song's my ringtone! Plus, my physics club did a parody of it! It was hilarious!

writes4u:

'Do you support Gwen/Trent or Gwen/Duncan?'

Well, duh. Neither! But it says in my contract that I have to answer every question, so I would have to go with Gwent. Trent's a pretty good friend, whereas I hate Duncan with a passion. Remember when I punched him? Best moment in my life.

'Sierra, creepy or just misunderstood?'

At first I thought she was really creepy, but now I can see that she actually cares about me, and that I'm not just her crazy obsession. It's kind of nice, in a stalkery, you're-taking-it-too-far kind of way.

The next questions are from Fireworks and Chocolate. I don't think those two things go with each other, but okay.

'Hey Cody, do you like Noah? (We all want to know!)'

Who's 'we'? I think he's a good friend. A little cynical and snarky, but that's fine by me.

'Also, is your name a pun? You work with computers, that have code, so Code-y could be a pun.'

I didn't pick my name, and my parents didn't know I would be into computers before I was born, so not really. I can see what you mean though.

Sup sierraandcody625!

'Do you like Sierra, as in like-like? If so, are the two of you dating? If not, are you guys at least friends?'

The only person I 'like-like' is Gwen. I'm a one-woman kind of guy. But since she insisted, we're friends.

'What's your fave candy? (Is it licorice?)'

I do love licorice! And chocolate! And sour dots! And caramel! And lollipops! But my favorite candy in the world would have to be peanut butter cups. You can't go wrong with peanut butter!

'Who is your best friend in the TD cast?'

I've met a lot of good friends here, but I would have to go with... Either Tyler or Noah.

'Have you met any of the new cast members yet, like Mike?'

No... They never invited me to cameo in fourth season, so I never got the chance.

'What's your favorite video game?'

I play a lot of games, but my favorite is Portal. It actually makes you think, as opposed to killing people.

'Apple, Android or Samsung?'

Apple. Duh.

'In total unrelatedness, What's your fave color?'

Either red or gray.

'If you never were attracted to Gwen, and had to date any of the people I listed, which one would you pick: Courtney, Noah, Dawn, or Beth?'

Hm, I'll have to narrow it down. Definitely not Courtney. She hates me for no reason! I've never met Dawn before, and I don't like blind dating. Beth is okay, but she's kinda gross and quirky, not to mention she's obsessed with that 'Brady' guy. So that leaves me with Noah, which wouldn't even work since I'm not gay or bi. At least, I don't think I am.

'How did you fall in love with Gwen?

I saw her the minute I stepped onto the island, and it was love at first sight. She's my perfect girl!

'Why haven't you filed a restraining order against Sierra yet?'

I have. She just never obeys it, and I don't have the heart to send her to jail after she helped me in third season so much.

Dreamer991 asks me:

'As a first hand witness to the whole Aleheather couple, what is your honest opinion about the couple itself..and just plain Alejandro and Heather?'

Al and Heather are perfect for each other, since both of their hearts are made of ice! I swear, if they started dating, they could take over the world. By themselves, Heather's pretty okay. She was never directly mean to me, and I helped her win in the end, so we're kind of friends, I guess. Well, not really friends, more of acquaintances. Al on the other hand, is the meanest person I've ever met. If I could go back in time, I would've worked harder to kick his butt off the platform when we tied in the finale.

Hey Heroi Oscura!

'You still have Gwen's bra from season 1?'

Of course! Why would I give it back?

'How did that punch to Duncan's face feel?'

Amazing! I've never really punched anyone in the face before, so I'm glad he was my, heh heh, test subject.

'If Gwen suddenly dumped Duncan and started going out with you and Sierra stopped stalking you, what is your reaction?'

_That would be the best day of my life! _I've had dreams about it before!

'Could you please say "I do" in front of Sierra right after she says something too fast for you too hear? Also can you buy the cake?'

No! Never again will I say "I do" in front of Sierra!

'You have made it VERY clear how you care enough about Gwen to support her through all kinds of trouble. Did that ever lead you to try patching things up between her and Courtney for the sake of ending a potential threat to Gwen's health?'

Courtney already hates me for no reason, so I'm not going anywhere near her for a while. That's the one thing that I won't do for Gwen.

'How often has Cody been harassed for that stuff with Noah?'

Ugh, too often. Noah hates it even more than I do.

'Have the incidents surrounding the final episodes of season 3 made Sierra's 'over-devotion' any easier to cope with?'

Yeah, once you get past the creepy part of her, she's really cool and sweet.

'What went into the process of choosing who made guest appearances on season 4?'

I don't know, but I'm kinda ticked that I didn't get picked. Hey, that rhymes!

Now I'm being cut off because there's too many questions? I can't help that the ladies love me so much! Well, see you tomorrow, I guess!"

* * *

**Feel free to send in some more Cody questions!**


	6. Cody Part 2

**Well, I made a mistake last chapter and forgot to mention two awesome people! My sincerest apologies to Mickeymouse4everz and SargentEpsilon!**

* * *

"For once, I'm back by popular demand! Ha, take that Duncan! Also, Izzy told me what NoCo means yesterday... Gosh you guys, that's kind of messed up.

XxSullenLiftyGirlxX asks,

'How do you feel about all of the NoCo pairings?'

And of course the first question is about me and Noah. Look, I'm straight! At least, I'm pretty sure I am! If you crazy people want to go make all of your silly crack pairings, fine, but that's probably never going to happen.

'In the end of Total Drama World Tour you and Sierra were just friends, is that still true now?'

Yeah, I guess. It's kind of hard to ignore her when she justs walks into your house every day.

'You yourself were pretty stalkerish over Gwen, so why didn't you understand Sierra more? Sierra's in a way, a smarter, more hyper-active, you!'

That's kinda true, but at least I didn't rub Gwen's feet and steal her belongings and follow her around everywhere. Okay, well, I might follow her around _sometimes_, but not always!

'Did you have to file for legal divorce after the show, or for legal purposes are you still married?'

I tried to file a divorce, but I couldn't get Sierra to sign anything! So now we're in the middle of a one-sided divorce.

Total drama rocks my socks off! That's such a cool name! Anyway, they ask,

'In Aww Drumheller, did Sierra become less stalker like, in your opinion?'

Yes, she eased off with the stalkering, probably because I was finally nice to her. I still can't believe she remembered my birthday!

'Why didn't you quit for Sierra? I mean sorry dude she carried you from beginning to end!'

I had already made it to the final three! Why would I give up when I was so close?!

'Would you date Izzy if it kept Noah off your back?'

Noah's not even on my back! If he was, I probably still wouldn't date Izzy. She's too crazy for the Codeman.

'Who do you fear most out of your competitors?'

Definitely Alejandro. I hate him more than I fear him, but still.

'Have you met all of the TDRI Cast?'

No! I wish I could, but I probably never will unless they ask for me to compete in a sixth season. Fingers crossed!

'Did you know Sierra sticks her thumbs under her armpits before shoving her thumbs in your mouth?'

WHAT?! THAT'S SO GROSS! I had a feeling she did, but EEWWW!

'When Gwen was hated by a lot of people how were you feeling?'

I didn't hate her! I felt bad for her! She's so nice, I don't see how you could hate her!

'Did you like it when you punched Duncan?'

My shining moment in the whole third season!

'Are you sad that you're not classed as a Total Drama All Star?'

Will you guys stop bringing that up? I would be a perfect hero, but apparently not!

'Do you like bananas?'

Um, that's a little random, but yeah, bananas are good.

Issamel asks,

'Are you pro or anti Mr. Coconut?'

I don't think it's fair that a coconut could replace a player. Technically, he ranked higher than me in Total Drama Island!

'Do you want Courtney and Duncan to get back together?'

Yes! That would mean Courtney gets off my back, AND GWEN WOULD BE SINGLE.

'Who is your favorite female contestant besides Gwen?'

I would have to say Bridgette, since she's a good friend of Gwen's and she doesn't scare me.

'Favorite male contestant besides Owen and Noah?'

Tyler.

'If you could be in a future season after All Stars would you do it?'

Heck yes! I'm in it to win it! Plus beating Duncan and Al would be just too much fun.

Leo's questions were:

'Why did you have to keep voting Sierra off in TDWT when there were far more deserving contestants who would be sent home?'

Okay, you might've thought there were more deserving contestants, but I thought Sierra was the most deserving to be sent home.

'Since you and Sierra worked things out by the end of season 3, are you guys really in love now?'

It's really only a one-sided relationship. On Sierra's side of course.

Unknown Cupcake asked:

'What was the first thing you noticed about Gwen the first time you saw her?'

Mmm... that's a toughie... I guess her originality.

'Are you team Courtney or team Gwen for the whole love triangle thing, as in, who do you think is right?'

Who's right for Duncan? No one! He's a punk! But then again, if Courtney dated him again, then hopefully Gwen would know to _not _date him, then she would be free to date me!

'Were you ever upset/mad at Gwen for not returning your feelings/hooking up with Duncan/Trent?'

I was never mad at her for not liking me back, or going out with Trent, but I started to get a bad feeling when she started dating Duncan.

Okay, Coderrafan4, that's a little overboard, don't you think? If you want me to say yes, then yes, there is a _small _chance of Coderra being a "thing."

Mickeymouse4everz asks,

'Were you born with that gap in your teeth, or did you obtain it somehow?'

I was born with it. I would get braces, but all of my other teeth are straight, so I don't bother. I don't want to come across as 'nerdy.'

SargentEpsilon asks,

'What is your take on the trouble Gwen went through in season 2?'

I hated how Justin went and ratted Gwen out like that! She should have won that season!

'There's quite a lot of fan-made pairings spread about on places like FanFiction and DeviantArt. But I want to hear from Cody himself who he'd be most willing to try connecting with on 'that level', excluding Gwen and/or Sierra.'

I'm not really looking for a serious relationship right now. I like to keep my options open! I let the ladies come to me.

'And for that matter, what's Cody's take on all the fan-made pairings out there involving Gwen? (And yes, this question is also open to the ones that put her with another girl.)'

Why would someone put her with another girl? She obviously dates guys! And as long as all of those pairings are fake, then so be it. Unless there's Gwody pairings. I love me some Gwody!

AstroBlitz x says,

'Now that Gwen and Duncan are a couple, will there EVER be a chance for CoCo?'

Maybe if she stops hating me! But she seems like a handful to actually _date._

'Do you think you'll ever make amends with Duncan? He DID cheer for you in the finales.'

As Sierra would put it, he's a homewrecker, and I don't know if I can ever forgive him for that.

'How do you feel on not being in Season 5?'

Pretty angry, but mostly sad that they didn't want me again. I guess my spotlight has already left.

'Do you like the Harlem Shake? Do you think it's the new Gangnam Style?'

Nothing can replace Gangnam Style, but Harlem Shake is pretty awesome!

Fireworks and Chocolate, I can agree with you there. Fireworks and chocolate are both great. But anyway,

'Besides Gwen, who would you want most paired with yourself?'

I wouldn't mind dating a lot of people, actually. If I had to choose, it would probably be... Bridgette... Or Lindsay...Or Katie... Or Heather... Or Noah...

'And finally, go on fanfiction, and check the M rating with You and Noah as the characters.'

What? Okay... Oh my god... Oh my god! OH MY GOD! I DIDN'T EVEN KNOW THAT WAS POSSIBLE! MY EYES!

Hey MaysileeAurelius! Thanks, I'm one of my favorite characters too!

'How did it feel when you realized Gwen tricked you in "Picnic at Hanging Dork?'

What? She never tricked me! She would never do that!

"I don't think Gwen deserves you because you're too sweet," Aw, thanks LuluKaty! I knew the ladies loved me! "but I can't help laughing when you punched Duncan! Did Duncan kill you?'

He tried, but Sierra wouldn't let him! Got to thank her for that!

'Do you care about Sierra?'

Yeah, I care about her. She was really nice to me. But I don't care about her enough to love her or anything.

'If you could have your own show, what would it be about?'

It would be like Bill Nye, but with physics and chemistry.

JMario212 asks,

'If you switch bodies with one of your fellow contestants who would it be?'

I would say Lindsay, just so I can see what it feels like to be an air-headed teenage girl for a day.

'Was punching Duncan in season 3 one of the greatest moments in your life?'

Yes. Second only to winning the science fair in fifth grade.

Guest (real creative) asks,

'Hey Cody, if Gwen got married to Duncan, Beth to Brady, Noah's single and a lot nicer, and Sierra is now obsessed with Trent, what would be your  
reactions?'

If Gwen got married to Duncan, I would probably punch a wall or something. If Beth married to Brady, I would probably attend the wedding as a pretty good friend of Beth's. If Noah was single and nice, then that'd be pretty cool. If Sierra was obsessed with Trent, I would praise the Lord for picking him and not me, and I would give him some advice on how to get her to go away, if that's what he wanted.

'If you had to choose between a nicer Noah or Sierra that paid little attention/didn't care about you and kept on stalking Trent?'

I would choose Noah to be nicer, since Sierra's stalking has eased up a little and Noah could use to be a little nicer anyway.

'How did you feel when you realized that Noah was kissing your ear?'

I was really tired, so I was mostly confused.

'If you could actually beat Duncan up, making him look weak and now Gwen worshipped you but Sierra would never leave you alone, what would you do?'

I would ask Gwen to marry me, then maybe Sierra would let up a little.

The next question is from Raven Obscura Escuridao:

'What would you say if I built a virtual world and scanners were you could travel to like in the show Code Lyoko? If so what do you think your powers would be?'

I would totally teleport, bro! That'd be sick!

Now the rest of the questions are from contestants, starting with Izzy:

'WOULD YOU KISS NOAH AGAIN, SO I CAN GET SOME PICTURES? MWAHAHAHAHA! Oh, I mean, hi!'

No. Just, no. And hi.

Next up, Courtney:

'What do you think of GWEN the BOYFRIEND KISSER when she went out with DUNCAN and Trent?'

I still like Gwen! I don't really care that she went out with Trent. After all, I helped set that up! But Duncan was uncalled for! That's something I think we can agree on!

Oh crap, the next question is from Duncan:

'Hey dork my question is if you had to pick a team who would it be?'

Oh good, a question that doesn't insult me! (much.) It would be Gwen, Noah, Owen, Tyler, Bridgette, DJ, and I hate to say it, but... Heather. As much as I don't want her to be on my team, I'd much less rather her team going against me.

And the last questions are from Noah. Finally, some sense!

'So Cody, how do you feel about people making us a pairing?'

I'm not against it really, because people can imagine what they want, but I don't know if I'm with it either. Depends on how you think of it, I guess.

'So CoCo, are we still on for tonight?'

How many times have I asked you to stop calling me Coco! That's almost as bad than 'honey'! And yes, I'm still in for the epic video game tornament!

Wow, that was a lot of questions! Thanks! I had fun!"

* * *

**Sorry I didn't update yesterday! I lost track of time, then when I settled down to answer the questions, there were so many that my brain kinda exploded. But that shouldn't discourage you from sending in questions for next week's contestant: Heather!**


	7. Heather Part 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything!**

* * *

"Let me start off by saying: WHAT THE HELL?! The author just informed me that the NERDLING got more questions than me?! HOW IS HE MORE POPULAR THAN ME?! I'm the best character! Well, apparently I need to work on my fan-base! And another thing: why did almost _everybody_ ask me a question about Alejandro? Whatever, I'll just answer your stupid questions now.

Fireworks and Chocolate asks,

'Who would ya rather date, Alejandro, or Justin?'

Ugh! Why would I want to date Justin? And Alejandro and I are in an on-and-off relationship right now.

'Do you like the fact you have a big fan base?'

Yeah, except they're all MORONS! No offense, you know I love you all!

'What would you do if a sumo broke into your house? (Assuming you still have the fear)'

I don't have the fear anymore. I'm not afraid of anything!

SargentEpsilon asks,

'Out of all the contestants from the show's 4-season run, excluding the one still being made, apparently, which guy and which girl are the easiest for you to put up with?'

Well, the guy from Revenge of the Island, B or whatever, he was my favorite because he never said anything. That's the way I like it! And the easiest girl to put up with? I guess Lindsay, because she's stupid and gullible. Yeah, she's mad at me, but half of the time she forgets about it anyway.

'The fans of the show get pretty crazy with the pairings they dream up. Seriously, DeviantArt has a group dedicated to depictions of you and Lindsay as a couple. What are your thoughts on the fan-made pairings?'

They're stupid and fake! I mean, seriously, me and Lindsay? Me and Duncan? Me and _Leshawna_? Ugh.

'What is your take on everything Gwen went through in seasons 2 and 3?'

That bitch deserved it! And she actually helped me get through season 3. If she hadn't of played with Duncan so much, I probably would've been eliminated in the first half of the season!

'Also, I have some theories about your issues that I would like to hear you take on:

My theory about why you pulled that painful stunt atop the volcano at the end of season 3 is that on your way up to the top, you pieced together that stuff about Jose tormenting Alejandro in a way that made you believe Alejandro was just using you and everybody else to out-do Jose. This would be a major blow to your heart if, in my theory, Alejandro turned out to be the first person you came close to trusting in a very long time.'

I actually respect Alejandro for using so many people. He played the game well. Not as good as me, of course. I will always be the main antagonist! But that wouldn't affect me if that theory was true.

'Now for my theory about why Heather was such a jerk by the start of the episode.' God, you're a windbag! 'I've had it for so long, I don't even remember the name of the entry on DeviantArt that jump-started it. Basically, my theory pegs Heather as losing her ability to trust others when her 1st day at the school in a new town her family moved to turns out horribly due to unyielding ridicule from peers about an unkind early puberty.' Blah, blah, blah... 'It would only spiral more out of control later when she went to do some more unpacking and discovered a photo proving that her parents were off having a good time at a vacation hot-spot Heather talked about wanting to attend despite telling her and her brother that they had to leave on a 'business trip' for the week that the siblings would spend with an aunt and uncle who treat them like garbage. Other variations expand it with Heather finding something during that week which she later uses to get those abusive relatives arrested for homophobic murders and/or Heather's father pretty much just stringing her mother along to exploit for personal benefit.'

What the heck was that? That never happened! Well, some of it. Please tell me Sierra didn't post those pictures of me during puberty on the internet! I was so fat and pimply and ugly! I had headgear, even! I mean, I never went through puberty, what are you talking about? Heh heh heh... And if my parents went to the Carribean without me, they're going to get it!

Mickeymouse4everz asks,

'Why was it necessary to hate Leshawna and have a rivalry with her? It could've and did hurt your strategy in Total Drama.'

She was my biggest competition at the time! She needed to go.

'When Alejandro confessed his love for you, how did you feel?'

Kinda mad, kinda relieved, kinda felt the same way. Don't judge me.

'What do you think of Ezekiel becoming feral?'

Ugh, that animal freak is such a creep! Why don't they just kick his dirty butt off the show altogether?

'Are you and Scott friends?'

No. Why would I be friends with that loser?

'How many friends do you have left in the Total Drama cast?'

I wasn't there to make friends! Alejandro is my boyfriend, Cody is kinda my friend, DJ at least doesn't hate me, and I don't know what the deal with Harold is. There? Does that answer your question?

aceman88 asks,

'What is your opinion on Scott's strategy of having his team always lose in season 4?'

What a retard! It should have backfired and he should've been voted off! Anyone that purposely loses does not impress me. Find a strategy that's actually _smart_!

'Have your shorts ever gone up your butt? Because they look like they could give a major wedgie.'

Ew, you creeper! Why were you looking at my butt?! And why would I answer that? I don't care if it's against my contract! They can kick me off this show for all I care!

'Do you think it was unfair about the way you lost season 3 just because you threw in the wrong dummy?'

That was overrated!

'Are you still popular even after the crap you've done?'

Of course! Everyone still worships me.

Issamel asks,

'Do you consider yourself "the queen of mean"?'

Well, I do like being the queen of things, and I'll admit, I'm very mean, so yes.

'Who do you like *coughs* love *cough* out of the entire cast?'

Alejandro, duh. I thought that was obvious.

'Has Alejandro recovered yet from his injuries?'

Mostly.

'Is he still cute?'

I'm his girlfriend, so I'm obligated to say yes.

'What would you do if Courtney and Al dated?'

I would bitch-slap that cheater! And I'd slap Courtney too!

'What are your thoughts on being a villain in the season of Total Drama: All Stars?'

Finally, they put me on a team with people with the same evil thought process as me! I guess those producers are actually good for something!

jayne'z star asks,

'Heather, do you still love Alejandro?'

Yes, duh!

Torie Rilistkrytcat asks,

'Would you cut your hair off again if you had to in order to win the million, or would you quit again?'

I've already been bald on TV, so who cares if I am again? Yes, I would!

'If you had to take two contestants on holiday with you for a week and hang out with them, who would it be?'

It would be Alejandro and I guess Cody. I would just lock him in a closet or something. He's obedient enough.

CharlieHarperFan88 asks,

'If Alejandro died in a fiery crash, would you go out with Justin? Just a suggestion.'

He's the only one who can actually compete with Alejandro's hotness, so maybe.

Dreamer991 asks,

'Out of all the girls, who is your BFF?'

I don't have a 'BFF'. All of the girls here are losers.

'What's your reaction to all the Aleheather stuff?'

That's a pairing that's actually real, so congrats, you stupid fans. But most of it isn't even realistic.

D0ll asks,

'How long is your hair now? Did you learn any tricks to make your hair come in after you were having problems with it growing?'

My hair is back to its normal length, thank god. And I'm not revealing my hair growth tricks!

'Did you ever feel guilty because of what you did to Alejandro?'

No! I did what I had to do to win!

'Did you steal any money from Chris after winning but losing the money?'

Chris will never know all of what I stole from him.

'What do you think of people pairing you up with Justin?'

Again, NOT REAL.

I'll be back tomorrow, and I better have some better questions!"

* * *

**I had to take some questions out because there were a lot of repeats... And I didn't get to all of the questions today, but send in some more!**


	8. Heather Part 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything!**

* * *

"That's right, I'm back. Don't get your panties in a twist. Let's get right to the questions.

Leo asks,

'Has Leshawna ever apologized for slapping you in Sweden while she fell for Alejandro's tricks?'

No! I _should _make her apologize!

Guest! _Guest! _Real creative! Should I call you Mr. Guest, or can I just settle with Mr. G? Geez, people are lazy! Well, their dumb question is,

'Heather, are you actually nasty to others or is it just to show you're not weak?'

I'm not weak, nor do I need to show people that! I'm nasty! It's just part of my personality.

XxSullenLiftyGirlxX asks,

'How is your relationship with Alejandro now that the show is over?'

Great! You should be jealous!

'You seem misunderstood, so tell me, who are you really?'

I'm really Heather! What's not to understand about that? I'm mean, nasty, bitchy, and I'm proud of it! Now go get me a sandwich!

'You competed as the main antagonist mostly except for a short amount of time in World Tour, so what did you like better?'

I like being the main antagonist! I like it when people fear me, as they should.

'When Lindsay bitched you out, where you offended, or did you just brush it off?'

As if I could be offended by anything Lindsiot says to me. My parents say the same stuff to me all the time.

'When Alejandro and you were competing in the finale, did any part of you still like/love him? If so, do you still feel that way?'

During the finale, I had my game-face on. Not even boys could distract me then! But I like him now. It's all good.

SargentEpsilon asks,

'What went through your mind when Harold brought up that theory about you?'

I was mostly thinking, "Holy crap, how the hell did he find out about that?"

'What was your reaction to that video message from home when you actually saw it?'

My parents are lucky that they're still alive.

'What was on the other side of that portal you nearly got pulled into during the area 51 challenge?'

Just a bunch of alien snot! It was so nasty and it was trying to pull me in! That was brutal on my pores!

'Has Dawn ever tried to approach you about your attitude issues?'

Yes! She's so creepy, coming up and saying, "Oh no! Your aura is bright red! You must've had a horrible childhood!" and all of this baloney. I'm glad that little creep didn't win.

jayne'z star asks,

'Heather, I have seen your audition tape. Do you think Chris only chose you because he is a pervert?'

Why do you think I made my audition tape right after I got out of the shower? I knew I was going to get in anyway, but I had to be sure.

'What do you think about all the names Lindsay gives the cast when she can't remember their actual names?'

I think she's as dumb as a rock! But that would be rude... to rocks.

Mickeymouse4everz asks,

'Why the hell do you wear such skimpy clothing?'

Hey, I think my body is beautiful and that I should show it off to make all the other girls jealous. If they're jealous, then I'm more intimidating.

RedEyedWarrior asks,

'Heather, if you had to have sex with another girl, who would it be?'

I hate to say it, but Gwen. She probably has the most experience.

'Who's side would you take over Gwen and Courtney's conflict? Gwen's or Courtney's?'

Gwen's side. I hate Gwen, yes, but I hate Courtney even more. She shouldn't have let her little boy crush get to her badly enough that she would start to throw challenges.

'What's your take on the above mentioned conflict by the way?'

It's stupid! And for the record, he's a terrible kisser. I can't erase the memory of having to kiss him in TDA. It was that bad. And the worst part is, Duncan was on a different team than both of them! What were they doing dating the enemy? True, Alejandro was on a different team, but we didn't start dating until the show was over.

'Where did you get your attitude from?'

It runs in the family.

'How did you feel when Lindsay cursed you off in the bike challenge?'

I was already planning my new strategy since my minion was going to be voted off.

'Out of all the TD:ROTI contestants, who do you hate the most?'

I hate that Staci girl the most. She's annoying as f***. I stayed at Playa for just two days, and I already wanted to shoot myself.

'What kind of music do you listen to, what kind of video games do you play and what kind of TV shows/movies do you watch?'

I'm not as girly-girly as you might think. I listen to mostly classic rock and metal, I love shooting games, and I only watch horror movies. Romantic comedies make me want to vomit.

'What are your goals after Total Drama?'

If I ever get my money, I'll buy myself a mansion and never lift a finger again!

Dreamer991 asks,

'Heather, in some fanfics, you're the one doing the apologizing to Alejandro. What's your reaction to this?'

Actually, neither one of us apologized to each other. We're both better than that. I mean, have you ever seen me apologize to anyone?

'If you had to have a 4 person alliance, who would it be with? This is a legitimate alliance, so no backstabbing and you can't be the boss.'

What's the fun in that? Okay, fine, I would pick Alejandro, Duncan, myself, and Gwen. Don't judge me, I just chose the strongest players.

'What do you see in you and Alejandro's future?'

We'll probably get married some day, but I don't like to dwell on the future. I just like to see what happens.

Coderrafan4 asks,

'Given the thought that Cody and Noah are not gay, (no offense Ellie) would you consider Coderra a real couple?'

Since I've seen 'Coderra' first hand, I would have to say no. I don't really know what happened in the last couple episodes of the season, so maybe, but I'm not sure.

'If Sierra had been more calm thoroughout the season but still "acted" like herself, and still had a Crush on Cody. Would you had been "friends" with her?'

The only reason I wasn't friends with her was because she was down-right crazy. Maybe if she wasn't, she would be okay to be sort-of friends with, but she'd have to dial it down _a lot._

'What are your takes on the new season?'

I don't want to have to compete against the freshmen, who were in TDRI. I would rather stick with people where I already know all of their strategies and actions. But I'm still in it to win it.

'Who do you hate (both boy and girl) the most on season 4?'

Staci and Scott. If they ever had a child together, I would personally rip it to shreds.

Guest, again, asks,

'You seemed very concerned when Sierra was eliminated and you even helped her. Why?'

Alliances are still alliances. I needed _someone _on Team Heather.

'What was the best elimination that YOU caused?'

I would have to say Eva, way back at the beginning of season one. I got the Bass to vote off their strongest player! I really set the bar high that week.

'Would you kiss Trent if you were left with Owen or someone from the new cast, Staci?'

Believe it or not, Trent was actually a pretty good kisser. I'd kiss him again, anyday.

'Did you know, everyone knows you're ugly and pimply and have seen pictures of it?'

Are you talking about what I said the other day? That was a joke! You must've seen pictures of my cousin, who looks a lot like me. Yeah, she had some troubles with puberty, but _I _definitely didn't.

The last questions are all from Alejandro. Why don't you just ask me in person, spineless?

'What does it feel like knowing I technically beat you in the TDWT finale?'

I told you never to speak of that again!

'Do you regret kicking me in the groin? What about getting me turned into a Vader knock off?'

I don't regret anything I did to win the game. You know that. You would've done the same.

'If you couldn't date me, who would be your second choice? What about third?'

I would say Justin, then I don't know. The rest of them are all losers.

'Who's the best nerd on Total Drama?'

Harold. He has a freakin' num-yo, whatever the hell that is.

'WHY DID YOU ALMOST KILL ME HEATHER! WHY?!'

At least I didn't push you _into _the lava.

Alright, I'm done here. _losers._

* * *

**Next week's contestant is... Ezekiel!**


	9. Ezekiel Part 1

"Yo yo yo, TD fans! What up? The Zekester's here to party! Actually, I'm here to answer your questions, eh, but whatever.

Oookay, the first question is from a guy named bpevans,

'Dear Ezekiel: do you always were that hat?'

Ya man! My hat is my good luck charm, eh!

SilentScreaming1944 asks,

'Why do you think guys are smarter than girls?'

It's a proven fact, eh. All of the smart people, like Einstein and Elvis, are all dudes.

'Do you have a crush on Anne Maria?'

Yeah, eh! She's a catch!

'Who's your favorite and least favorite competitor?'

My favorite competitor would be Owen, eh. He's a good friend. And least favorite competitor would be either Heather or Eva. They both scare the canoodles outta me, eh!

'Who would you consider to be your friends on Total Drama?'

I have a lot of friends, eh, like Owen and Bridgette and Cody and Noah and Tyler. Just to name a few.

'I love your accent! And what part of Canada are you from?'

Thanks, eh, but I don't have an accent. And I ain't gonna tell ya where I live! That's just creepy, eh!

'Would you date a red headed girl who is shy and not afraid to speak her mind at times?'

I would date any girl that would want to date me, eh! Are ya tryin' to set me up with someone?

Fireworks and Chocolate asks,

'HI EZEKIEL!' Uh, hi? 'Anyways, do you remember parts of your "feral" time?'

Yea, I remember stayin' with the rats in the cargo hold, and I kinda remember bein' the mole king.

'Do you remember kissing the Snooki clone?'

Oh, yea, eh!

'Who is the new mole king?'

I dunno, the mole king, I guess, eh.

SargentEpsilon asks,

'I get that your 'less human' form was the result of the MANY health problems due to arise from living in the cargo-hold of that flying scrap-heap, but how in the world did that lead to you to being fast enough to get from that desert by the train-tracks all the way to the volcano in Hawaii or from there to the site of season 4?'

I'm crafty, eh.

'Also, how did it make you tough enough to survive falling in a volcano along with EVERYTHING you went through in season 4?'

Ever since I was born, I knew I was tough, eh. I was just using my natural born talents.

'Along the way, did you learn any info that could be used against McLean or to help the show's other contestants overcome any lingering back-lash from the drama they endured on the show?'

No, the knob wouldn't tell me anything!

'How did you become the leader of the giant mole-rats in the mines?'

I had opposable thumbs, eh.

'What lead you to try flirting with Anne Maria and make her your queen?'

Do ya have eyes? Why wouldn't I flirt with her, eh?

'Did you ever apologize to the other girls on the show for the comments that got you kicked off season 1?'

That's why I was kicked off? I thought it was cause I was such a threat, eh!

MaysileeAurelius writes,

'Dear Ezekiel: Glad you're not feral anymore (I hope). Anyway here's my questions: How did you end up in Camp Wawanakwa after Total Drama World Tour and how did you become king of the mutant gophers?'

Thanks, eh! And I followed McLean back to the island and stayed there. As fer yer second question, I already told ya!

Mickeymouse4everz asks,

'Why did you stay on the plane for so long, even though we all know that you are a terrible competitor?'

I almost made it back in the season, eh! Why would I let 'em get away from me?

'How did it feel being voted off first every season?'

That wasn't fair, eh! I shoulda made it longer!

'Did your mom recover from when you shot an arrow at her?'

Oh yea.

'Do you still have a crush on Anne Maria?'

Yea, eh! She digs me.

'Why was it necessary to make those sexist comments in the beginning if TDI? You could've had a better chance if you had kept your mouth shut, right?'

I was just telling the truth, eh!

'What was going through your mind when you started to become feral?'

Not much, eh. I knew I had to get back in the game, and that was pretty much it.

See ya later, guys! I'll be back, fo shizzle!"

* * *

**You know the drill: keep sending in Zeke questions, and they will continue to be answered.**


	10. Ezekiel Part 2

**Sorry I kinda forgot about this story... heh heh...**

* * *

"Finally! I'm back, eh! I told ya ya couldn't get rid o' me!

pastel yellow asks,

'What's your biggest fear (since you weren't in the fear factor episode we never got to find out)?'

Clowns, eh. They give me the jeebies.

'While you lived on the plane in TDWT, did you ever snap up on peoples conversations? In other words; did you here any gossip?'

Most of the time people came to the cargo hold to make out. Not much talkin', eh.

'Have you ever actually been to a party?'

Oh yeah! My ma throws a good Labor Day party! Woo!

ForeverTheTorturedRebel asks,

'Which rules? Chili fries, chili burgers or chili pies?'

I love chili! But I would have to say chili pies, eh. Combining chili and dessert is genius!

'You think you'll get a chance to talk to Bridgette?'

She digs me, eh.

'Why doesn't Anne Maria ever call you?'

Because I lost my phone on the island, eh! I think somebody stole it!

RedEyedWarrior asks,

'How did you recover from your feral state (assuming you have recovered, that is)?'

I spent a lot of time at a rehab center, eh.

'What did you see when you saw Anne Maria for the first time?'

I saw Anne Maria, duh! Is this a trick question?

'List five of the people on this show that you despise.'

I don't really despise anybody, eh, except for that jerk McLean!

'Now that your sexist comments got you kicked off in the first episode, how has your father reacted to his own advice that he gave you?'

He thinks I shoulda kept his advice to myself, eh.

'What are your thoughts on Chris, Chef and Blaineley?'

Blaineley is hot, eh! She shoulda stayed on longer! Chris is a jerk, and so is Chef. Actually, I think Chef is just misunderstood, eh.

'Have you read the Kobolt Necrommancer's stories, TDI Charlie Brown's stories and Stay Out of My Shed's stories yet? If so, what did you think of them?'

Huh? On the farm, we don't have internet, eh. Sometimes we get to play solitare though!

'If you had to be in an alliance with any four of the cast, who would you pick?'

I would pick Lindsay and Beth, since we almost got the case that one time, eh. So close! Also, Bridgette and Anne Maria. I gotta keep my honeys close, eh.

XxSullenLiftyGirlxX asks,

'Ezekiel, there are fanfics depicting you finding out that you are Chris's biological son, how do you respond?'

I think I would kill myself if that happened.

'You were the first off in every season you competed in, yet you kept going, so I guess my question is, do you like apples or bananas better?'

What? Your question makes no sense, eh! I guess bananas. They're rich in potassium, eh.

'You are pale, creepy, a hick, and you pick your nose, and were even feral. I am almost scared that we are the same species, but you're still a cool character, so who was your favorite contestant?'

Bridgette. She was my first crush, eh.

Hope 4 the Boy with the Bread asks,

'Why are you such a freak?'

Hey! That's rude, eh! I'm not a freak! You're the freak, eh!

'Do you have a speak impediment, eh?'

No! What makes you think that, eh?

'Are you attracted to anyone besides Bridgette on the show?'

Anne Maria, eh. She's hot!

Fireworks and Chocolate asks,

'Can I be the new mole king (queen?)? Please?'

I don't know, eh. You'd have to ask the new mole king, but probably.

Rainbows789 asks,

'Are you fully recovered from being a wierd mutant thing?'

Yeah, pretty much, eh. *scratches face with foot*

SargentEpsilon asks,

'Did the realization about potential causes of removal in season 1 encourage you to do some research to test those gender theories you were raised with?'

Nah, eh. I still believe my pa's advice.

'How badly did Eva or any of the show's other female competitors hurt you once you left the game?'

Eva only beat me up a little, eh. No one else did.

Mickeymouse4everz asks,

'What do you think of Anne Maria having a crush on Vito instead of you?'

She never really gave the Zekester a chance, eh! What does Vito have that I don't?

The house master asks,

'Who would want to face off in final two with?'

It would probably be a girl, since they're weaker, but not Eva. Anyone but her, eh.

Cody asks,

'How did you survive the radioactive mine?'

My wicked survival instincts, eh.

'Who's hotter to you, Bridgette or Anne Maria?'

I don't know, eh. Anne Maria has the body, but Bridgette's nicer.

Heather asks,

'Ugh, Zeke, I thought you died in the volcano! How did you survive?'

Again, my wicked survival skills. I'm talented, eh!

Aw, it's over already? Wait, can I stay longer? Wait! Please don't cut me o-"

* * *

**And we'll never know what he had to say. Up next week (hopefully): Courtney!**


	11. Courtney Part 1

"Finally! What the heck? You took _forever _to write my chapter! You did that on purpose, didn't you! Whatever, let's just do the questions.

'I get that what Gwen did was a serious blow to her friendship with you, but why did you put so much effort into revenge against Gwen instead of devoting more to dealing with Duncan, the guy who kissed your 'sort-of friend' while still dating you?'

Well, Gwen was on my team, and therefore easier to eliminate. Plus, friends _don't _kiss friends' boyfriends. It's like, part of the girl code!

'I know a great deal of fans have given up on the friendship between you and Gwen, but I believe there's still a chance for the shattered pieces of it to be mended back together. Would Gwen admitting where she went wrong and putting in the effort to make things right encourage you to do the same? Or would you start the mending to try encouraging the same from Gwen?'

Heh, as if. There's no way I'm ever going to be friends again with that slut.

'A while ago, I read a fan-made story that accredited your fear of green jelly to it reminding you of nearly drowning in sewer water in the midst of heavy rain. Is that anything like what really started the fear?'

No, what really started the fear was my older brothers sitting on me and holding their gross boogers over my face. Ever since then, green jelly has not sounded appealing.

'Did you ever try using Duncan's fear of Celine Dion music-store standees against him as payback for cheating on you?'

Ha, I never thought of that! Thanks for the idea! I wonder where I can buy a bulk order of those...

'Some of the fans actually come up with art and stories depicting you and Gwen as a couple. Some involves rape, but still. What's your take on this?'

What the HELL? Who's sick and twisted idea was that? I would like to know, because I'm sure my lawyers can work out some sort of lawsuit for this.

'Even if you were capable of such attraction to girls, which nothing on the show supported at all, the only girl such attraction would really connect to is Bridgette, who Courtney has shown the least amount of trouble with on the show. What's your reaction to all the fan-made material that depicts such a pairing?'

That's so totally wrong. You people are so messed up. You should see a doctor about this kind of stuff, because no normal human thinks of these kind of things.

'How likely is it that the end of the fairy-tale movie challenge would've been any different if Beth or Lindsay made it far enough to reach Courtney in the tower before the others? We've seen how far McLean goes for ratings.'

Oh, I'm sure I would've had to do the same thing. I'm just glad it was Justin and not anybody else.

'You still got it bad for Alejandro? And if you do, do you have any plans to take him away from Heather?'

Alejandro sure is a gentleman, but I'm not sure anymore if he was just a rebound crush, or something real.

'You think you can find it in your heart to forgive Duncan despite that kiss between him and Gwen?'

No way! I should've never even dated him in the first place! I will never, ever forgive that jerkface.

'Are you what some people call a whiny little bitch?'

What? NO! Who said that? I'll get you for that!

'What do you do if your best friend betrayed you?'

Um, didn't that already happen? On international TV? So don't you already know the answer? Think before you ask, people!

'How did you feel after you knew you were cheated on?'

Broken, dejected, betrayed, depressed, furious, vengeful, etc. What do you think, smartass?

'Courtney, why do you feel that you deserve more and better rights than everyone else on Total Drama who played by the rules?'

I'm a better and more valuable player, and no one else was smart enough to get a lawyer!

'You are a total bitchy preppy brat, why don't you get that Duncan doesn't like you?!'

Well, I understand how Duncan feels about me now. I just wish I had found out sooner. And I am not a bitchy preppy brat! Shut up!

'You think you're the best person in the world and yet you're afraid of lime jello, how do you respond?'

Everyone has their weaknesses.

'In "Not So Happy Campers Pt 2" you claimed you had a medical condition that keeps you from cliff-diving. What is or was that medical condition?'

You actually thought I was telling the truth? Only crazy people do 1,000 foot cliff dives.

'What made you think that Harold was useless during the auditioning for the talent show challenge?'

Who would've guessed he had any actual talent? And you've seen him before. I thought his talent was going to be something stupid and a waste of my time, and I do not like wasting time.

'Did it ever occur to you that the reason Harold voted you out was because he felt betrayed that you sided with Duncan after you stood up for him and that you treated him as a liability earlier in the season? Think about it, if you were constantly being put down by a teammate who also used to stand up for you only to start dating your bully, you would've done the same and rigged the votes against that teammate.'

Well, maybe, but what he did is still against the rules! If he hadn't of broken the rules, then I would have totally won that season!

'What did you need all of those special privilages for? Why didn't you just settle for getting into the game and having immunity on your first day in Total Drama Action?'

In order to assure my victory, I had to get my lawyers involved. It was the only way at the time.

'Did it ever occur to you that the reason Duncan cheated on you was because you were bossing him around all the time, constantly curtailing his freedom, always trying to change him and kicking him in the balls?'

A boyfriend like that needs at least _some_ discipline if he wants to date me. Can you imagine if I didn't keep him in line? I would have probably turned into an ogre, just like him!

'Did you eventually sue Duncan and Gwen in the end? If so, what was the outcome of this lawsuit?'

My lawyers and I are still working on it. It's hard to file a lawsuit just for cheating on your girlfriend, but we're going to make it work. We have to.

'Now that you and Gwen are bitter enemies, are you still friends with Bridgette keeping in mind that she's still friends with Gwen?'

I'm not friends with any of the imbeciles on that show. I'm _so_ done with anything Total Drama. But as long as I'm coming back for a fifth season, I'm going to make it my top priority to win this time.

'Are you still enemies with Harold?'

Why would I not still be enemies with him? He cheated me out of a hundred thousand dollars!

'What was your family's reaction to your actions on Total Drama?'

They were proud that I could take matters into my own hands. I come from a line of very powerful people, and my actions on the show just proved my worth.

'If you had a choice, who would you have sex with? Gwen or Duncan? You can't pick both!'

Is neither an option? I mean, really, both are equally repulsive, but I would have to say, since I'm required to answer, Duncan, since at least he's a guy. But just to be clear, I do _not_ have feelings for him. Actually, quite the opposite.

'What's your take on the stories "I'm Going to Marry an Underage Contestant?", and "Home Wrecker"?'

They're disgusting and totally unrealistic! I don't know why Chris and me are considered a 'couple', because that would never happen! I hate him, almost as much as I hate Duncan and Gwen!

'Do you have plans to become prime minister of Canada? If so, what will be your policies on conscription, marijuana, corporal punishment, the death penalty, relations with the United States and relations with the Republic of Ireland?'

I'm not revealing my political views until I'm old enough to run for office."

* * *

**Sorry it took me so long to update, but Courtney is really hard to write in-character. And from now on, questions have to be by PM only. Sorry to all of the guests out there, but dems da rules. Hopefully I will have the next chapter up soon, and keep sending your questions for Courtney through PM!**


	12. Courtney Part 2

"Okay, before we start again, I have a question for you guys. WHY THE HELL ARE ALL OF MY QUESTIONS ABOUT DUNCAN?! There's more to me than him, you know! Whatever, let's just get this over with.

'Were you heartbroken when Duncan kissed Gwen?'

See? This is a perfect example. What kind of question is this? Did you not watch the third season?

'Why are you only angry at Duncan? Gwen was equally as in to it as he was...'

What?! I'm _furious_ at both that ogre and his skanky girlfriend!

'How many lawsuits have you filed since the season ended?'

Oh, _tons. _I'm surprised Chris had enough money left to do a fourth season. But then again, it was pretty crappy and short, so I think I did my job.

'Courtney, there are a lot of rumors that say you were born a male. Is that true?'

No! I am one hundred percent female, thank you very much!

'Have you expressed the idea of trickery toward season 5? Like pretending to have changed for the better and then manipulating everyone secretly?'

Oh, I have a list of all of my perfected strategies for the fifth season.

'Who are your friends on Total Drama?'

I didn't sign up for the show to make friends.

'If Duncan had broken up with you and told you how he felt about you and Gwen before he started dating her, do you think you would have reacted the same way?'

It's hard to say, but probably not. I would still have a Gwen vendetta, but it wouldn't be as serious. Breaking up with someone and cheating on them are two totally different things.

'Have you had anyone before Duncan?'

Of course! They were never like Duncan though. My previous boyfriends were all honor society and chess club and stuff.

'Did Dawn ever try approaching you about your 'issues'?'

Yes, but I politely cussed her off, and she hasn't bothered me since.

'Did any of your less 'stable' haters try to kill you?'

No! And no one better try either, because I have lawyers at the ready!

'Do you watch Doctor Who?'

That British show? No. I don't have time to waste on television.

'Why is it that Gwen and Duncan think they have the right to treat you like that when they cheated on you?'

Finally, a question that I like! I don't know, maybe it's just because they're *bleep*! Who gives a *bleep* about what they think?! I know I *bleep* don't! Duncan is such a *bleep*, and don't forget *bleep*! And *bleep* Gwen is a *bleep* and a *bleep*!

...huh, get a hold of yourself Courtney...

Okay, sorry about that! Next question!

'Out of all the Fan-Fiction stories which depict you getting your revenge, does you have any particular favorite?'

Any story where I get the revenge I need is a favorite in my book!

'How did it feel to not win, even though you tried so much?'

Ugh, don't even remind me. How did Owen win, and not me?! I'm such a better competitor than him! I was a freakin' CIT!

'How did you hire your lawyers? Are you rich or something?'

Just because my parents own a country club, doesn't mean I'm rich. What am I saying? Of course I'm rich! I can afford all the lawyers and lawsuits I want!

'Is there ever times when you want Duncan back?'

At first, I wanted him back more than anything. Now, hell no.

'Is your conflict with Lindsay and Beth still on after season 2?'

Don't even get me started on those dimwads.

'What are some insecurities you have about yourself?'

I tend to lose my marbles sometimes. Also, who could be afraid of green jelly? How messed up is that? I'm so ashamed!

'Courtney, have you dated anybody since Duncan?'

No! I'm not taking any chances!

'Would you give Cody a chance, just to make Gwen jealous?'

That loser? No way. Only a million dollars would make me go on a date with him. Plus, isn't he kinda Gwen-sexual? He wouldn't like it either.

'Did it take long to sue the show?'

A little longer than my usual lawsuits, but it was so worth the wait!

'Regarding the 13 newcomers who participated in season 4, which one do you have the least amount of trouble dealing with? Which one do you have the most trouble putting up with?'

They're all pretty annoying, if you ask me. I don't have a favorite, but that Staci chick is annoying as *bleep*.

'Would you rather be a hero or a villain?'

A hero! Heroes always win.

'If you had one bullet in a room with Gwen and Duncan, who would you shoot and how many times?'

What do you mean how many times? There's only one bullet! I'd line them up and shoot them both at once.

'Except for Duncan, who would you want to become a couple with?'

Alejandro wouldn't be bad. He's the only gentleman around here.

'Does Duncan still call you princess?'

He doesn't really talk to me anymore. The last time he called me princess, he ended up in the infirmary.

'Why haven't you slipped some bleach or something dangerous in Duncan's shampoo or hair dye? You could try that with Gwen too, they'd be baldies!'

I'm waiting for the right moment, when they can't get me back.

'Why do you always hit Duncan in the crotch?'

If you want a man to listen to reason, aim for the crotch.

'In light of that stunt Harold pulled in his efforts to get back at Duncan for tormenting him, did any of the others on the show deem you a hypocrite following all the advantages you gave yourself in the second season?'

No one dares to call me names. At least, they better not.

'What would you have done differently to maintain your friendship with Gwen and your relationship with Duncan?'

It wasn't my fault that both of those went down the drain! What do you mean, what would I have done differently?!

'Do you still like Justin after you pushed him off the castle?'

I never really liked Justin. It was all gameplay. It was a freaking fairytale challenge.

'If Harold hadn't gotten you voted off, and you and Duncan could have kept your relationship going, do you think you two would have maybe gotten married one day?'

If Duncan could keep himself out of jail.

'Did you forgive Harold for rigging the votes against you?'

No! He blatantly violated the rules and cost me the money!

'Were you mad that Owen came back later in TDA after you managed to get him eliminated originally before finding out he was Chris's mole?'

He had already won a season and stupidly given away his money. He didn't deserve to win!

'Are you gonna take Duncan back, because you guys are so cute together? (Opposites attract!)'

Yeah, I'm done here."

* * *

**Due to popular demands, the next contestant is... Duncan! Remember, questions are by PM only.**


	13. Duncan Part 1

"I thought I was done with this crappy show! They got a new cast right? Use them for entertainment, not me! The first stupid question is-

'Dear Duncan, did you ever have a girl problem?'

Yeah. And her name is Courtney.

'How old where you when you first went to juvie? Were you scared?'

Heh, no. I knew exactly what I was getting into. And I was ten.

'Courtney was a **ing **, why did you even stay with her for so long?'

She was so hot, I couldn't resist. She kept pulling me in every time I tried to get away.

'Who was your least favorite contestant in each season?'

First season, I would have to say the Wonder Twins. I know that's two contestants, but they really got on my nerves. Second season, Justin. Pretty boy was okay when he didn't say anything, but trying to be a bad guy, and a sucky one at that? I don't think so. Third season, Alejandro. He's like a guy Heather, and one of them is too much. Plus, he laughs like a girl, and you can never get used to that.

'Who was your most favorite?'

First season, Courtney, for obvious reasons. Second season, Courtney or Gwen. Third season, Gwen.

'Do you still hate Beth after TDA?'

I don't hate her. She's annoying, true, but it's hard to hate a nice person. Even I can't do that.

'Duncan, in all due respect, what is the matter with you?! You had a perfect relationship with Courtney and you ruined it for that awful ** Gwen! Why would you do that, and don't give me no Courtney was so bossy or she was pushing me away. I want a real answer.'

I knew this question was going to come up, and it's exactly why I don't want to be here! I don't want to have to deal with this crap! But since Chris is forcing me to answer all of your retarted questions, I have to. I don't know why I kissed Gwen. I guess joining the game again got my hormones crazed, so I figured, why have one hot girl, when I can have two? I realize my mistake _now, _like that helps. Note to self- don't cheat on people.

'What makes you think Gwen is better than Courtney?'

Really, I like them as equals. Well, at least Gwen doesn't kick me in the balls. Yet.

'There were multiple potential sightings of you depicted on the season 3 aftermath show. Which ones were actually real?'

Like I'm going to admit that I was caught on tape.

'You knew what Courtney was like from all the time you spent dating her. What made you think kissing Gwen BEFORE an upfront break-up with Courtney was worth all the headaches that resulted from the affair?'

Ugh, if all of these questions are going to be the same, I'm leaving. I wasn't thinking, okay? That was my first problem.

'One fan of the show brought up the idea that your fear of Celine Dion music store standees first developed when you were a little kid, who got locked in a dark closet full of them while a damaged radio played a REALLY distorted version of one of her major hit songs. Is that anything like what really happened?'

Celine Dion reminds me of my mother. I do _not _like my mother.

'Did Dawn ever try approaching you about your 'personal issues'?'

Yeah, and I'll tell you one thing- she is creepy as hell! I didn't listen to any bull she tried to tell me.

'Multiple theories came up about what got you sent to Juvenile Hall. One marked it as accidentally setting a public park on fire; another came up with something as elaborate as burning a school to kill some schmucks who kept framing him and others for trouble they didn't start. What really happened?'

If I didn't reveal what I went to juvie for earlier, on international television, what makes you think I'll do it now? I will say that it had to do with fire though, and it was definitely not an accident.

'Is having a very short lower body a thing that runs in your family? Or is that just yours?'

It's genetic. I can add that to my list of 'What's Wrong With My Family.'

'What are your opinions of the girls from 'Revenge of the Island'?'

I've already talked about Dawn. Creepy as hell. Staci is just annoying. I don't know why she was picked for the show, maybe just as a filler. Jo is just another Eva, but weirder. Anne Maria... well, she's got a smokin' body, so you'd think she was okay, but once you hear her actually talking, or get a whiff of her hairspray, it changes everything. Dakota, Dakotazoid, whatever, I'm surprised she didn't die. Or at least sue Chris for everything he's got, if Courtney hasn't done that yet. Zoey is probably my favorite out of all of them, because she's the most bearable. Okay, I would probably hit on her if she wasn't dating MPD dude.

'When you told people not to reveal that you have a soft side, did you remember that you're on TV?'

It's hard not forget you're on TV when there's cameras everywhere. I knew that eventually everyone would figure out when they watched the episodes, but my fellow competitors couldn't watch the episodes, could they? As long as I kept them fooled, they wouldn't know.

'Does everyone still consider you a tough guy even though you've got your butt kicked by Harold and Cody in one punch?'

Both of those times, I was caught off guard. And have you ever been punched by either of them? I guess button-mashing, num-yos, and getting rejected makes your arms stronger.

'Do you have any siblings?'

Yeah, but I don't care enough remember details about them.

'Do you still have the tattoo that matches Courtney's?'

I'm pretty sure she got that removed after we broke up.

'I know where your old dog Petee is.'

What the hell? That's not even a question, that's just creepy. Can someone please go through the questions beforehand, so crap like this doesn't show up?

'Who is the best kisser: Courtney, Gwen, Heather, or Owen? (Yeah I saw the photos)'

What? Again, creepy and fake. Only Izzy would be crazy enough to kiss that tub of lard. As for Heather, that was the worst kiss I've ever had. Even worse than when I was cut by this girl's tongue piercing and had to go to the emergency room. As for Gwen and Courtney, I'm pretty sure they would both kick my ass if I answered that.

'How do you feel about the Alejandro and Duncan pairing?'

I didn't know that was a thing, but then again, it probably is, since there's a Heather and Leshawna pairing.

'Would you rather have a baby with Gwen or Courtney?'

Gwen, since I'm currently dating her. Why on earth would I say Courtney?

'Is it true you and Courtney have a baby?'

No. Just, no.

'Have you and Courtney ever gone all the way?'

Why would I tell you about my sex life? That's only for me to know.

'If you were challenged by a wrestler, would you accept?'

Hell yes! Maybe he can teach me some moves to use on Courtney next time.

'Duncan, do you have no shame in what you did to Courtney? I mean cheating on her like you did? SO not cool! If you think you're still the king of cool, think again! I still like Gwen, though I am currently questioning her taste in guys like you, but whatever. But seriously; Harold EASILY beats you in the cool department! Sorry if this turned into more of statements insulting you, but honestly, what you did was so wrong I don't think I'll ever like you  
again. When do you think you'll grow a pair and actually apologize? Oh let me guess. NEVER!'

Okay, I'm done here.

* * *

**I felt like adding that last one in because I never realized how seriously people took this matter. I had to take out a lot of questions because things got repetitive. So many 'why did you cheat on Courtney' and 'why didn't you break up with Courtney before kissing Gwen' type stuff. Anyway, send in PMs of questions that aren't like the two I just mentioned!**


	14. Duncan Part 2

"'How do you feel about the Duncney fans that insist you go back to Courtney?'

I think that's stupid. We're broken up, remember?

'Are you still with Gwen?'

Yeah. I _can _keep a girlfriend for a while, just so you know.

'Have you resolved your conflicts with Harold, Cody and Bridgette?'

What is there to resolve? What's done is done.

'Good job blowing up Mount Chrissmore. How good did you feel after doing that?'

It was only the beginning of the payback I'm gonna give to him.

'Why did you bully Harold in the first place, besides the fact that he left his briefs out lying on the floor?'

He's a nerd, and I needed to prove that I was tough shit. People learned not to mess with me after that.

'How do you feel about the Duncney fans that love you but despise Gwen?'

Again, stupid. If you love me, you should love my decisions and relationships, right?

'Who did you think is crazier, Team Edward Twilight fans, or Duncney fans?'

I would say Duncney fans, just because I have first-hand experience dealing with those lunatics.

'Do you feel that the writers over-use you?'

Definitely. I'm so done with this stupid show, and yet they keep bringing me back.

'What do you think of all the Gwenney pairings?'

Gwen and Courtney? I think that's pretty sexy.

'What's your thoughts on other femslash pairings?'

That depends. Some of them are kinda ugly, but when you pair up two hot chicks...

'What's your thoughts on the slash pairings the fans write about you?'

You mean the ones where I'm gay? Yeah, no, never gonna happen.

'You were in a room with Chris and Chef, but you had a gun with only one bullet. Who would you kill?'

I would kill Chris because he is the main sadist on the show. Chef would probably approve of my actions too, so I wouldn't be in any danger.

'In season 2, were you aware that Trent was becoming jealous of your friendship with Gwen when he thought you were going to steal her away from him before he was sent home early?'

Of course. Sometimes I would deliberately send him over the edge, just to see him get mad. Haha, priceless.

'What do you think about Scott? Lots of people compare him with you.'

Scott was a pretty good antagonist, but he's still only a petty freshman. Step aside for a veteran that, may I remind you, has competed in three seasons. Yeah, he doesn't stand a chance next season.

'Any reason you died your hair green?'

I like the color green. So what?

'Are you really a Three Days Grace reject?'

Um, no.

'Would you ever want Courtney back? Dating Gwen is like dating yourself since you guys are so similar.'

Maybe I don't want her back. Maybe I like dating myself. Wait, that sounds creepy. Can we cut that out?

'Why do you think you got voted off in the first season?'

If you had to compete against me or Owen, who would it be?

'Do you think you had any chance of winning season three, if you hadn't quit?'

No, since when I came back, I still didn't win. Duh.

'How many piercings do you have?'

Too many to count.

'Did you get over your fear of Celine Dion standees after you hugging one and then Courtney hugging you?'

Actually, now Courtney kind of reminds me of Celine Dion.

'How do you feel about the fact that many people think Gwen should still be going out with Trent? No offense but you're just too similar and it's boring. And why did you ever date Courtney? She's mean and controlling. I would have slapped her.'

Courtney had her moments. And Trent blew it when he got all psycho nine-crazy.

'A LOT of the show's fans have come up with some crazy made-up pairings. Some pair Courtney with Cody, some pair you up with Trent or Noah. Out of all the fan-made pairings that you know about, which ones are your least favorite?'

Anything that pairs me up with another dude is automatically put on my hate list. Another one I really hate is me and Sadie. Who the hell thought of that?

'Which would be the best prank for you to pull on Chris McLean: putting Cayenne pepper in his shampoo, or whatever hair-gel that egomaniac uses in place of shampoo, dipping his underwear in bacon grease mixed with liquified dog-food, or trapping him in a hole right beneath an outhouse Owen is set to use after scarfing down tons of laxatives, beans, and pancakes topped with cheese and bacon?'

I have to pick only one? They're all so great! I would say the last one, since no human being should have to go through that torture. Yeah, that's right. Chris is not a human.

'When exactly did you get a mohawk?'

I was born with it.

'If you could kiss Chris or Chef, would you?'

No! Why is that even a question?

'Is it true you used to sleep with a picture of Courtney under your pillow?'

Yes. You got a problem with that?

'Have you ever tried to start a flash mob?'

No, I think they're stupid. I mean, 'look at all those people dancing in unison! Yay, let's join them!' No, stupid-ass. Shut up.

'Has Owen ever sat on you?'

No, and I don't plan on that happening any time soon.

'Courtney said she was going to sue you. Has she, and if so was she successful?'

I think she's still working on sueing the pants off of Chris, which I'm okay with.

'You know, when you look at it, it's hard to say who's fault it was for the kissing fiasco to happen. There's Chris who purposely broke the lock, Tyler for witnessing the kiss, Al for making Tyler spill the beans, Courtney for trying to change you with those lists (yikes that's a long one), and finally you and Gwen for being the smoochers that caused this to happen. Anyway, who do you think is to blame for all this and why? And please don't say Courtney because she was bossy and whatnot. I want you to really think at who's fault this is and why.'

Honestly, I would say Chris. Of course, it always goes back to Chris. If the lock wasn't broken, I never would've gone in, and the kiss wouldn't of happened. I know you're thinking that it would've happened later, but if I had had time to break up with Courtney, I would have, or at least talked myself out of crushing on Gwen.

'After Scruffy died, did you ever get a new pet?'

I was busy on the show, remember?

'Do you ever listen to Celine Dion's music?'

No.

'Who has Britany, you or Courtney?'

It wasn't even my idea to get a raccoon, so she has it.

'What happened to the money you won?'

My stupid parents took it to put towards my debt to society.

Are we done? Can I go home now? Or at least back to juvie? Whatever, I'm leaving."

* * *

**The next contestant is Sierra! Don't complain, someone asked me to. I know there are a lot of Sierra-haters out there, but it has to be done sometime, so send your questions in through PM please!**


	15. Sierra Part 1

"Oooo this is so exciting! I love answering fan-mail!

'Dear Sierra, how long have you and Cody been dating?'

Ummm... this is awkward... We aren't exactly dating yet.

'When and what made you fall for Cody?'

I have loved Cody since he stepped onto Total Drama Island! He's just so hot, even hotter than Justin!

'How are the two of you doing? Dating or best friends?'

We are so totally best friends! We grew really close after the World Tour finale. I think he finally means it when he says we're friends, heehee!

'Met the ROTI cast yet? Whose your fave boy and girl?'

My fave boy is probably Cameron, because he's so sweet! Mike is sweet too, but a little crazy, even though Zoke is SO adorable! My fave girl is probably Zoey, because she and I talk fashion together!

'Ready to be on season five? I tots wish you luck, btw!'

Aww, thanks! It might be hard, competing without my Codykinz, but I think I'm ready! It's better than having to compete on a different team than him, OMG, like Gwen and Trent in TD Action! And being on the show is definitely more exciting than watching from home!

'What was your life like before you found out about TDI and Cody?'

Before TDI, I tried to keep busy by playing sports, but I'm not the most coordinated. I think my favorite thing to do was cheerleading.

'How long did it take for your hair to grow back? How long is it at the moment?'

My hair is about as long as Heather's from TDWT. I totally feel her pain about it growing in all patchy and stuff, but it's definitely growing now!

'When did you dye your hair purple? Is it naturally black, or is it brown?'

I used to dye my hair all different colors! Right before I got on the show, I dyed it purple and really liked it, so I've kept it that way. It's naturally brown, but brown is totes boring!

'Who is the person you know the most about from the show, other than Cody? Give us a few factoids!'

The person I know about the most other than Cody is Chris, because my mom has a huge crush on him! Did you know Chris's biggest fear is clowns, he is a huge mama's boy, and he wet the bed until he was fifteen?

'How was it during that time you and Cody were flying in the makeshift hot air balloon?'

OMG, so romantic! I think that is my favorite memory of Cody because we were just like two lovers up there! Except we weren't kissing or anything...

'Who's your best female friend(s) on the show? What do the two of you do together?'

Zoey and I have gotten to be really good friends! Also, Izzy and I are pretty close! We mainly just talk about boys, and have movie nights and stuff. You know, like normal girls. It's nice to take a break from the show and have a GNO!

'If Coderra couldn't happen thanks to something horrid happening to Cody, who would you date in place of him? And don't tell me "I'm a one-Codykins girl", I know, just answer the question!'

If that happened, it would take me a long time to adjust to being without Cody. But if I had to date anyone from the show, it would be DJ. Don't tell!

'Do you like sweets as much as Cody does? What's your favorite candy?'

I don't think anyone could like sweets as much as Cody! But I do have an obsession with Mike and Ike's!

'Since we're on the topic of favorites, what's your favorite color?'

Either purple or lime green. My whole room is painted these two colors!

'Do you have a dad? Because you only talked about your mum on the show...'

Obviously, I have a dad, or I wouldn't be here! But it's kind of complicated... and I don't like to talk about it...

'How do you feel about Gwen, Heather, Duncan, Alejandro, and Courtney?'

Gwen, Heather, and Courtney were my teammates, so I know a LOT about them! Gwen has never been on my good list, and then she got with Duncan! OMG, I hate her so much! Same with Duncan, like, how can you be so mean?! Those two can go rot in hell for all I care. Poor Courtney, she was so bossy at first, but now I just feel bad for her! Alejandro is just a home-wrecker and a player, really. Heather, well, I hated her when I watched TDI, but now I actually kind of respect her, and like her? I know, weird, right?

'What's your favorite fanfiction of Coderra on this site?'

Oh, how can I pick just one? Any Coderra is the best!

'How many boys have you crushed on/dated before Cody came into your heart?'

I've actually never dated anybody! I did have a crush on a kid named Bobby in kindergarten, but it wasn't serious.

'How strong are you? Because you can apparently carry a 200 (300?) pound Owen with no problem.'

I'm a woman, so of course I'm strong! I don't know exactly _how _strong.

'How did you handle having both legs broken and all that, and being bald too?'

It wasn't all that serious, just weeks and weeks of having casts. And like I said, my hair is growing back now, so it's all good!

'What would you have done with the money if you won? No giving it to Cody or doing anything for his sake with it either!'

I was thinking of going on vacation for a while, and then just putting the rest towards school.

'What are your measurements? You seem so much more thicker than the other TD girls.'

Wow, um, that's a little _rude!_

'Will you ever accept that Cody doesn't love you back?'

That one too! And I'll have you know, he is growing quite fond of me!

'Why are you so annoying?'

Hmph! I'm not even going to justify that with a response!

'Will you ever get over your Cody addiction?'

It's not an addiction, it's just a crush, geez!

'One of the long-running major crossover stories on this site describes a potential issue resulting in your obsessive pursuit of Cody. In it, the cause is accredited to a rough parental divorce that eventually left you empty inside to the point of stalking Cody upon learning of his loyalty and honorable devotion. Is this anything like what happened?'

I do admire Cody for his loyalty! It's one of the many things I like about him! I don't know about that other part though. Nothing tragic happened to make me like Cody, it just happened, you know?

'That same story gave Cody a superhero alias complete with attire reminiscent of James Bond, dual-wield, blade-tipped laser pistols with unlimited ammo, time freezing powers, and, later on, teleportation. Does any of this line up with what you would have in mind for a superhero Cody?'

Superhero Cody... hm... I think he would look like Superman, kinda, and be all ripped and buff! He would also have a lot of superpowers, because that is so sexy! Time freezing powers would be the coolest! We can live young together forever!

'Another story showed how different season 3 might have been if you were attracted to the other female competitors instead of Cody, going so far as to sabotage love-lives to keep your 'targets' available. Did you ever try something like that with Cody?'

I kept my eye on Gwen, that's for sure. No traitor blue lips on my Cody!

'Who do you think would be a good fit for Cody should you never get a shot with him in 'that sense'?'

I think Beth would be a good choice for Cody, should he ever get married without me. She would never lie or cheat on him, and he deserves someone as nice as her.

'What's your take on the season 4 competitors?'

Some are a little... how do I put this... Rude and talkative and bossy and under-handed? But they're not all bad."

* * *

**I forget to say thanks to all of you that send in questions! This story wouldn't be as popular without you guys, especially those of you that have been here since the beginning. You know who you are. I just get flooded with questions and I forget about replying to everybody, so here's a big hug! With that out of the way, I think I'm going to start updating a lot sooner, since school's almost out and I have way too much time on my hands. Send in more questions for Sierra through PM!**


	16. Sierra Part 2

**I just have to say- Unknown Cupcake, your review was the best. I don't know why I found it so funny, but congrats.**

* * *

"'Let's get this out of the way... have you ever gotten the idea to rape Cody?'

'Let's get this out of the way'?! Excuse me?! And I'm not a rapist! I may or may not have gotten ideas but... Wait, why am I telling you this?!

'If you were into girls, which of the other girls would you obsessed over like you did Cody?'

I don't think I could obsess over someone like I do Cody. I mean, not obsess, have a crush on.

'Have you ever put a hidden camera in Cody's shower? Or sneak into his room and strip him while he's sleeping?'

Cody's made it really hard for me to creep on him. I'm kinda over it now that we're best friends. Okay, I did put a camera in his bathroom once, but he found it.

'What would you name your kids? I like Deylana or something that has 3 syllables for a girl, and 2 for a boy like Garry or Jerrdod.'

Oh, I like that too! I really like the names Mallory and Matthew. Is that too many m's?

'Do you hate the other pairings that don't ship you with Cody?'

I hate seeing pairings where we're not together. Not all pairings, just the ones that pair us with other people.

'Out of all the boys in the show, what made Cody stand out?'

His loyalty, determination, and of course, cuteness! OMG, he's so adorable!

'When you star in season 5, how is it going to feel being with out Cody?'

I think it will be hard, but now I can fully focus on the competition. I think.

'What is the worst thing Cody could do to you?'

Kill me, I guess. Or no, kill himself. Than I would have to live without him! It's like that thing, if you live to be 100, I want to live one day less so I never have to live without you, you know?

'Have you realized the reality of how bad Cody treated you in season 3?'

Yes, but since we're friends, best friends, we can put that behind us!

'If Cody had to switch bodies with another boy on the show, who would you want him to switch with?'

Trent. Hands down.

'Hey Sierra, I'm your biggest Fan! I wanna know, what do you Think about NoCo? (You know, The NoahxCody Ship) Just because, some people say that do you hate Noah because of that, but I know that you are NOT any homophobe b*tch. So, I'll hope you honestly answer. PS: I Love You :3'

Oh, thanks! I love having fans like you! I personally don't like NoCo, just because of what I said earlier about how I don't like people pairing me or Cody without each other, not because I'm a homophobe. And no, I don't hate Noah because of it. He didn't make it up, some crazy fangirls probably did. I know because I am one. A fangirl, that is!

'If you have a hypno ray and you use it on Cody, what will you do to him?'

Make him love me as more than a friend! Like, duh.

'Isn't your hatred of Gwen somewhat taken out of context? She see's Cody as a younger brother rather than a potential lover, and she's with Duncan now, so Gwen was never an obstacle to Coderra... or do you just hate her for betraying Courtney, or because Duncan deserves no love?'

I do hate her for betraying Courtney, because that was a total punk move. I know Gwen would never fall in love with Cody. That's actually why I initially started to hate her. How could she just blow Cody off like that? He's so nice and sweet, and all she does is give him a cold shoulder! Of course, I don't want her kissing him or anything, but a little respect would be appreciated.

'What are your thoughts on Dott?'

I don't think that's ever going to happen. I mean, Dawn is smart, right? Why would she ever fall in love with a turd like Scott?

'What are your thoughts on Total Drama Action?'

Not as good as Total Drama Island, I'll admit. Still good though. I wish Cody was in it. That would make it so much better!

'Would you still like Gwen if the kiss between her and Duncan never happened?'

Were you not just listening to what I said about her?

'Did you know that it was CHRIS who broke the handle on the door to the confessional, and that it was DUNCAN who initiated the kiss?'

Of course I know that _now._ I didn't get to watch the show while I was _on it. _I watched it afterwards though.

'Other than Total Drama, what is your favourite TV show?'

I think I watched 6teen a lot before I discovered Total Drama.

'Other than the Drama Brothers, who is your favourite singer/band?'

I really like Adele. She can sing!

'Do you ship any pairings other than Coderra?'

I ship some of the classic season one pairings, but not any fanon or crack pairings.

'What are your thoughts on "Turns Out They're Not So Famous" by I'll Cover Angel and Collins?'

OMG, I love that story! I don't think some of the contestant's futures are quite accurate, and I don't like that I'm not married to Cody, but it's still a really great story!

If you had to choose any show to base a future season of Total Drama upon, what would it be?

It would definitely be something harmless!

'Why do you hate cheaters?'

Who doesn't hate cheaters? That's so not cool to have to girl/boyfriends at once. I would never do that to my Cody, and I hope he wouldn't do the same to me.

'What's your opinion on Beth, Bridgette and DJ?'

Beth is really sweet, if not a little boring. Bridgette is also really nice when she's not making out with Geoff. DJ is nice and sweet and caring and thank goodness he's over that animal mangling curse.

'Would you rather have children with Noah or Owen?'

I can't believe I'm saying this, but Noah. Over everything, at least they'd be smart.

'Would you help Courtney get back at Gwen?'

Of course! Courtney and I are somewhat friend-ish, I guess. We were teammates, after all.

'Do you think Gwen should be going out with Trent or Duncan? And why? Also, does Cody still have a crush on her?'

I think Gwen should be going out with Trent. I think he's better for her. Makes her less likely to do drugs and get arrested and sixteen and pregnent and stuff. And Cody has mostly outgrown his crush on her.

'Hey Sierra, has Chris ever forgiven you for accidentally blowing up his plane with that birthday cake?'

No, and I said I was sorry! How was I supposed to know that was going to happen? It's not like I planned that or anything.

'Is there any reason that your bangs are so oddly placed? Like, it just curves to the other side, and I think you'd look better if you parted it to the right side, and let your hair down.'

My bangs naturally fall like that, and it's a lot less hassle to keep them that way. As for the rest of my hair, it's really thick, so I like to keep it away from my face.

'Do you know why your mom has a crush on Chris?'

I have no idea, and I really want it to stop. It's really creepy now. I think since we started watching the show together, she thought it would be creepy if she had a crush on one of the contestants, so she picked him instead, since they're both old.

'I'm glad our views on Duncney and Gwuncan are so similar! My question is, do you think Duncan is a total humongous **?'

He's so mean and rude! I don't see how one person could be so nasty. He is definitely a total humungous cuss word.

Are we finished? Already? Oh, I just love having fans, since I was one once! I love you guys!"

* * *

**Next time on the Hot Seat is Gwen. Might as well get the whole love triangle out of the way. I think you know what to by now. (send in PMs with questions...)**


	17. Gwen Part 1

"Oh no. I do _not_ want to do this. Just, go easy on me, okay? Duncan told me about his experiences here, and I'll probably get it worse.

'Dear Gwen, what is your favorite movie series?'

Definitely the Blood Bath series. Blood Bath 2 is my favorite movie of all time!

'Did Courtney give back the skull?'

I'm pretty sure she burned it some time ago.

'Did you ever apologize on television properly?'

No, I never did, and I should. Ugh, I'm a horrible person. I'm sorry Courtney, and I'm sorry Duncney fans. I really blew it.

'So Gwen, when did you start to become allergic to eucalyptus, based on what we saw you losing to Courtney on that tie-breaker challenge which led to your elimination?'

I've been allergic ever since I can remember. When I was in third grade, we went to the zoo, and they happened to be feeding the koalas. Not good.

'What do you see in Duncan? He's a punk and not worth it.'

He's got his good sides! He can be really sweet, and he's funny too! Not to mention clever and able to break out of confined spaces.

'Has Cody tried to make advances on you recently?'

Haha! I think he's been pretty busy with Sierra lately, plus I think he doesn't want to get too close to Duncan.

'Has Courtney ever tried to murder you while you were sleeping?'

Not that I know of, but I haven't given her many chances.

'Do you consider Cody as one of your best friends or just a friend?'

Cody is just a friend. He can be helpful, but sometimes he's way annoying.

'Ok this is more of a compliment, but I like your skirt! Where'd you get it?'

Oh, thanks! I don't remember where I got it. I've had it for literally years.

'Unlike a LOT of the show's admirers, genuine or otherwise, I haven't lost hope for the friendship between you and Courtney. But I do know that restoring it will take a LOT of work from both of you with significant contribution by Duncan. Are you willing to put in the effort to try to set things right?'

Totally. She was a pretty good friend to have, and I'd do anything to get her to not kill me in the next season. I doubt she would be up for it though. If anything, I want things back to the way they were in season one between us.

'Did you undergo any major changes, physical or otherwise, as a result of your cameo on season 4?'

I don't think so, but I'm kind of scared if we have to go back there in the fifth season. I mean, you saw what happened to Dakota!

'How thoroughly did the so-called 'fans' get on your case after seasons 2 and 3?'

I've gotten glares, shuns, and death threats. Once, there was a dead rat in my locker. It could have been an accident, but Ava Bouruski was acting especially bitchy that day.

'There have been many fan-made works about your personal life and all the trouble you went through. Were there any in particular that caught your attention or got on your case enough to stand out?'

I don't really look at the fan-made stuff, because a lot of it is from people against me and against Gwuncan, or at least pro-Duncney. I try to not associate myself with that kind of stuff.

'If you were stuck on a island with some of your fellow contestants, who would they be and what would you do to survive?'

I would obviously pick Duncan to be there. Leshawna and Bridgette could also join us. We would have to come up with a game-plan to survive, but I don't know what that would consist of. It would depend on the island.

'Hi Gwen! My name is Isabel. I am kind of a huge fan of you, you're like my idol! So my question is: how does it feel to be with Duncan and did you ever try to explain to Courtney about you and Duncan?'

Aw, thanks Isabel! Glad to see someone still likes me! Being with Duncan has been so awesome. I couldn't be happier! And as for Courtney, she doesn't give me much time to explain myself before attacking.

'Gwen: Has Trent confronted you about dating Duncan?'

As much as I don't like to admit it, Trent and I haven't really talked much. Okay, we never talk anymore. It's really awkward now, even though I would like us to stay friends. I just don't think we can.

'Do you have anything against the number 9?'

No, I think it's... great? It's just, being obsessed with a number is a little... off...

'How do you feel about the fans who hate you but love Duncan?'

I think that's a little wrong. I mean, we both kissed, and I guess in a way, we both 'betrayed' Courtney equally. Favoring Duncan over me is fine, but hating me and loving Duncan isn't right.

'If you liked Duncan so much why didn't you go after him in TDI instead of when most fans supported Duncney?'

Um, I liked Trent in the first season. I started to like Duncan more in TDA, and then Trent and I broke up, and then... Well, my crush grew. A lot.

'How do feel about that there are more fan fics about Duncney than Gwuncan and that fans think you should go back to Trent?'

I can see that there are more Duncney fanfics because they were dating for longer, and I guess people still hope and write them. As for the Trent thing, everyone has their opinion, but I've made my decision.

'Ever dyed your hair anything other than blue?'

Uh, no, actually. Midnight blue is my favorite color, so I've never tried anything different.

'If you absolutely had to, would you rather spend the day with Courtney or Heather?'

I can't believe I'm saying this, but... Heather. Sure, we're not the... best of friends, but I'm sure if I gave Courtney twenty-four hours alone with me, I'd be dead in two minutes.

'Thoughts on Alejandro?'

He's a total joke! I mean, how did so many girls fawn over him? I know we all had to play the game, but he took it a little too far.

'Thoughts on the new cast?'

They're about as equally rude and manipulative and under-handed as us. I'm not saying that all of them are bad, and surely not all of us are, but still."

* * *

**Send in questions through PM please!**


	18. Gwen Part 2

**Finally!**

* * *

"'Have you ever played Duncan a Gothic Mind Explosion song? If so, did he like the song/band?'

He likes them, though he prefers a more punk rock band.

'What's your favorite band (other than GME)?'

Brain Deathtrap.

'Dear Gwen, did you ever think about how bad you and Duncan hurt Courtney? She obviously really loved him.'

I'm always reminded of it, yes. I just didn't think of it until after it happened.

'So Gwen did you ever introduce your friends to Trent and Duncan? How did it go? Who got along faster?'

I didn't have enough time to introduce Trent before the whole break-up thing, but Duncan really hit it off. My friends think he's way better for me than Trent was.

'Gwen, I just want to tell you that I expected better of you. It's one thing to have a crush on Duncan, but you should have kept it in check. I'm still really disappointed in you, but you are on my favorite character's list still. So why did you go make out with Duncan? Do you realize how often Cody was there for you? I understand that you don't like him that way, but you could have at least gone for a guy he either was friends with or at least got along with.'

I'm so sorry. I expected better of myself too. The reason I kissed Duncan was because I had a crush on him, obviously. And Cody's been a great friend all the way.

'What influenced you to become a goth?'

I didn't want to be one of those preppy girls, and I like the color black.

'Did you reject Cody because he reminded you too much of your brother?'

Yeah, and he was really annoying at Camp Wawanakwa.

'How do you feel about Duncan's conflict with Harold, and his conflict with Bridgette, Geoff and Cody?'

I don't really Harold either, so that's okay. Me and Duncan and Bridgette and Geoff have actually gone on double dates before, so that matter is resolved. As for Cody, I've asked both of them to cool it, but I'm pretty sure they fight behind my back.

'Have you seen Happy Tree Friends?'

Um, no?

'Who is your favourite character from TDROTI? Who's your least favourite?'

My favorite character would be Dawn, she's actually pretty cool. Least favorite, Staci, hands down. SO annoying.

'What are your thoughts on Gwenney, Gweather and Gwizzy?'

Uh, never gonna happen! We're all straight, at least me, Courtney, and Heather. Not really sure about Izzy.

'Would you be friendly with Noah if you had a chance?'

Yes. He's one of the only people that don't hate me. Either that, or he just hates everybody.

'What do you think of RedEyedWarrior and I'll Cover Angel and Collins' stories where Trent starts a cult with the number nine?'

I feel bad laughing at ex-boyfriends, but that's pretty hilarious.

'What is your favourite TV show?'

Don't laugh- Dancing with the Stars.

'Just so's you know, in spite of everything that has happened on TDA and TDWT, you are still high up on my list. In fact, I see you as a metaphor for being human. Plus, you're an awesome character to write stories about, and authors like Infected Bliss, Knifez R Us, Jackie Dupree and the Cheesebub, among others, write stories about you being good. You'll always be in my top ten. Also, you remind me of Raven from Teen Titans.'

That's... great to hear! I'm glad you feel that way...

'Did you overcome your fear of being buried alive at any point after the first season's fear challenge?'

No, and no thanks to Chris. I think the real problem is that I'm claustrophobic.

'Did you develop any new fears that weren't shown on Total Drama?'

I think being on the show makes me invincible to most common fears. I can't think of anything that we didn't have to face.

'What's your take on the fact that multiple fan-made works involve you getting turned into a cat?'

That's really weird. Why me, and why a cat? I don't get it. I've seen it lots of times.

'If you were able to gain access to a genie capable of granting any 3 wishes, how would you use that opportunity?'

I would go back in time and not kiss Duncan. It would save me from a lot of things, like Courtney, and being eliminated, and angry emails. As for the other two wishes, I'd wish for the million dollars so I'd never have to compete again, and then wish for a full scholarship to an art school.

'What's your real hair color?'

It's black. Only the blue parts are dyed.

'Has Courtney sued you guys yet?'

Her argument in court wasn't exactly valid, so we lucked out.

'Dear Gwen, Is Duncan a good boyfriend to you?'

Yeah, he's really great! He always listens and respects me. Whoa, that sounded weird.

'Dear Gwen, What's one of your favorite memories with Duncan that isn't anything illegal?'

One night, we went to a cliff top under the stars. That was amazing.

'Chris broke the lock so Duncan could come in, Tyler saw this happen, and Alejandro forced Tyler to spill it, breaking your friendship with Courtney and making her lose her sanity completly. Out of all these, who do you think is the most to blame?'

Well, if Chris hadn't of broken the freaking lock, then the kiss wouldn't of happened! But try explaining that to Courtney!

'I understand why you like the new cast most of them are just plain crazy. If you would try to make friends with any of them who would they be?'

Like I said earlier, Dawn is pretty cool. And Cameron seems pretty sane.

'So, we all heard about season five having two teams, one consists in heroes and the other in villains. If you could choose your team, which one would you choose and why?'

I'm hoping for heroes. Who wants to be a villian? Other than Heather and Alejandro, maybe. If I'm a hero, then maybe people won't hate me so much.

'Also...in some fan-made stories you're a vampire. Thoughts?'

Oh, haha. Make the goth the vampire, right? Just tell me I'm not like Bella from Twilight. I'm not that stupid.

'Here's one: What do you think of Dawn, Cameron, Jo, and Anne Maria? And, do you think Sierra would be a perfect girl for Cody?'

I already talked about Dawn and Cameron. Jo is like a less scary Eva. If I can handle her, than I can handle Jo. Anne Maria, I'm afraid, is going to kill us all one day with her hairspray. I'm sure she's created holes in the ozone layer all by herself. Having been on a team with both Sierra and Cody, I don't think they're meant to be. I know they're friends and all that now, but what's to stop her from cracking one day and all the crazy leaking out again? I think Cody could do way better than her.

'When you, Owen, Duncan, and Heather were in that tree house confessing your sins, Heather questioned if Gwen was you real name. What did you do that would make her question that?'

I'm not going to say. There's a reason Chris didn't air that footage.

'In the Australia episode, you were way out of character: Using Cody's feelings to get his support and insulting Courtney before taking the drop of shame. Not you at all. Why would you act like that? And seriously, using Cody's feelings, don't you regret doing that since it could've gotten his heart broken? If it did, would you even HAVE any regrets? If you didn't, than what kind of friend are you?'

When I get exposed to eucalyptus, I don't really have a good grasp of reality, so I probably thought that I won and Courtney was leaving. I don't even remember feeding the koala that day. But earlier, it was a moment of desparation! I needed to ensure that Courtney was going to take the drop, so I had to use the resources available by using Cody. I feel awful for doing it, and had I gotten the chance, I would've apologized. Especially after seeing how broken up he was after I left.

'Hey Gwen! I've always wondered if this had happened to you, so I decided to ask: Has anyone asked/mistaken you for a mall (poser) goth or an emo? You don't think of yourself to be either of these...right?'

At my school, I was the first one to go goth, so no one really mistook that. But when the whole 'I'm emo so I'm cool' phase happened, I did get some hate for that, even though I've never cut myself, or purposely hurt myself. Well, I purposely signed up for Total Drama, but I didn't know the pain that would bring."

* * *

**And finally, Gwen is finished! Up next should be a fun one (for me anyway): NOAH!**


	19. Noah Part 1

"Oh, yay. A bunch of deranged questions from stalker-ish fangirls who probably don't have a life. My favorite.

'So, Noah, well. These are my questions (mostly about NoCo), but first, if you don't know NoCo means, you and Cody (like a cute gay couple), so here are the questions: Have you ever read any NoCo fics? If so, what do you think of them?'

Thanks to Izzy, I know very well what NoCo is. I also know that ninety percent of these questions are going to involve Cody. No, I haven't read any NoCo stories, because I don't read about things that are ACCIDENTAL.

'Well, if you say that the ear kiss was an "accident," what do you say about the sleep cuddling in the TDA special episode?'

Look, if this whole interview is going to involve the things I do in my sleep, I'm going to leave. Why don't you interview Owen? Surely stripping naked is far more interesting than putting my head in someone's lap on television.

'Were there any other possibilities you considered before becoming Chris McLean's assistant?'

Oh yeah, like working at McDonalds, being a fashion consultant, and a professional singer. *rolls eyes*

'Why is Justin the anti-you? In fact, I think most fans prefer you over Justin!'

That's reassuring. I have more fans to maul me. Why is Justin the anti-me? He's stupid, self-centered, arrogant, and unattractive. I'm the total opposite.

'First of all, I HATE NOCO WITH A BURNING PASSION IN MY HEART. Thoughts?'

Join the club, honey.

'Favorite color?'

So totally sparkly pink.

'Duncney or Gwuncan?'

I can't sleep at night because I'm so concerned over Duncan's personal life.

'With your sarcastic attitude, how did you become class president back at home?'

I threatened people that if they didn't vote for me, I'd give them a swirlie and hang their underwear up a flagpole.

'How do you feel about being one of the most popular cast members on the show, even though you don't have much screen time?'

Sounds about right.

'Would you ever date any of these girls fans usually pair you with: Eva, Izzy, Dawn, Heather, Katie and/or Sadie?'

Why would I date girls when I'm supposed to be fondling Cody?

'Opinion of Heather?'

You have to respect her determination, and pushing Al down a volcano is a definite plus.

'When did you and Owen become close friends?'

I have no idea. The big guy seems to like me though, ever since I was the only one willing to bunk with him at Camp Wawanakwa. No one else could stand the fumes as long as me. Coming from four older brothers, I've smelled everything.

'Are you upset that you're not on Season 5? I know a lot of your fans are.'

Let's rephrase that: 'Are you upset that you're not being tortured and humiliated against your own will on international television?' There, does that answer your question?

'Dear Noah, if you were getting married, who would be your best man and maid of honor?'

Well, if you haven't noticed, I'm a guy, so I don't get a maid of honor. My best man would probably Cody, since he seems the most sane of all my friends. But gosh, I hope he's okay with the concept of me marrying a woman instead of him.

'What are your thoughts on not being chosen for TDAS?'

Obviously, the producers think I'm far superior, and therefore it wouldn't be fair for me to compete against the other imbeciles on the show.

'Do you think Cody should be with Sierra? Or you?'

How many times does Cody have to reject Sierra for people to realize that they're terrible for each other? And no, Cody is not good enough for me either.

'Hey Noah, could you explain 'Noco' to me?'

Ah, NoCo. The hopes and dreams of fangirls everywhere. I can't explain why girls love the idea of two gay nerds together, but I can say that NoCo is a fake, idiotic pairing based off of mishaps and the fact that both of our lives are televised. It was probably created by Izzy because I swear, she is hell-bent on idea that I'm gay.

'Ok, so here's my question for Noah: When will you admit your totally obvious homosexual feelings for Cody? Cause you totally like him. You totally kissed him that time, I saw. By the way, this definitely isn't Izzy, okay?'

Riiiiiiight. Moving on.

'Have you ever meet Dawn or anyone from TDROTI?'

I've seen them briefly, wandering around looking confused and stupid, but haven't bothered to put names and faces together.

'Who on the show did you know would get together?'

Geoff and Bridgette, obviously. Could tell from the first day I met them. Heather and Alejandro. Evil souls were meant for each other. Lindsay and Tyler was also pretty obvious. The dumb blonde going for the jock? Too predictible. Harold and Leshawna surprised me, though. That was interesting. Owen and Izzy was also pretty odd, because honestly I don't know how you could handle dating either of them without going insane. But wait- they already are.

'Why are you friends with Izzy and Eva?'

Honestly, I have no idea. Eva and I became acquaintances when we spent so much time at Playa together, but never friend-ish. Izzy lassoed both of us and forced us to hang out with her. By 'lassoed,' I mean literally, with a cowboy hat and everything.

'Noah, have you ever wore women's underwear?'

Not to my knowledge, but you want to know this because...?"

* * *

**I skipped around answering questions this time, so all, some, or none of your questions may have appeared. Don't worry, I'll answer them next time, along with any questions you chose to send in for Noah's second round!**


End file.
